Sweet Dreams
by Sweet Smiles Mellie
Summary: This started off as a ONE Shot story of Finchel after the phone that occurred in the episode "Sweet Dreams". What happens if Rachel decides to give up her dreams to get Finn back? What if she decided to fight for him? Will he let her? &Due to positive feedback, I will expand it like I said I would. This is what I would have LOVED to have seen, Finchel deserved their happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the conversation on the phone after she found out about him flying all the way to New York to fight her boyfriend.

"You're probably still pissed about Brody so I'll start by saying that I'm sorry and that my hand still hurts. His face has sharp edges."

"Okay. I'm-I'm not..I'm not mad. I..Actually, I think I owe you a debt of gratitude. Just, um..you know, I wish that you would've stayed and hung around a little longer."

"Next time, I promise."

"So, how is college?"

"It's a dream come true. Parties with Puck.."

"Puck? Puck is there?"

"Yeah, he's here. Long story, but..it's amazing. Every night, we go out. We-We're meeting new people."

"Well, then that sounds amazing. I'm..It's really great. I, uh, actually, I just. I needed to, um, to ask you something."

"Let me guess, Funny Girl auditions?"

"I knew you'd remember. Finn, I can't believe that this moment is happening and I know that this is a long shot, but I need to find the most perfect song to sing. And-and-and no Barbra."

"You're one of the most unique talents in the world. You always shine your brightest when you do something personal, something, intimately important that defines you. So just do something that takes you back to the roots of your passion. That's what people want to see and that's what makes the best impression. Make those producers fall in love with you in that moment on the stage. And I know you have it in you."

"Wow. Thank you, that was, uh.. perfect advice."

"You'll be great. Can't wait to come to a show sometime. Call me as soon as it's over, okay?"

"I will."

_Rachel's POV_

She hoped that she didn't sound too jealous when he was telling her about the fun he was having in college with Puck. She sure hoped that Puck wasn't trying to turn him into a playboy like him. The last thing she could handle was seeing Finn with another girl. It broke her heart to think of him kissing another. She was thinking of what to do, she didn't know if Finn wanted to ever be with her again after what happened. She was going to do what she could to win him back, she made the biggest mistake of her life breaking up with him and she was going to do what she could to get him back. Get back her person. She decided after the audition for Funny Girl she wasn't going to call Finn but surprise him. She hoped it would be a good surprise and he would tell her how much he loved her and missed her like she wanted. She had hoped he would say something when she called him but all he talked about was how much fun he was having in college with Puck.

_Finn's POV_

All Finn wanted to do when he was on the phone with Rachel was to tell her how much he loved and missed her. He knew that he should have fought for her harder but he needed her to be free in order for her to see that she belonged with him. That they belonged together. That they were endgame like he told her at the wedding, he meant every word that night. But he didn't understand why Rachel snuck out on him in the middle of the night. He was worried that she felt like it was a mistake. To him, it wasn't. It was the most beautiful, natural thing. It showed that no matter what, they would always and forever have that chemistry. He was tired of waiting for her but he didn't want her to regret anything.

Rachel finished her audition for Funny Girl. She sang the song "Don't Stop Believin" and it made her remember when she, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Finn sang the song for the first time in the auditorium. She felt like it made her performance more powerful. When she finished, she immediately went back to the apartment and packed a bag. She had to fight for the man she loved. The man she was destined to be with. When she landed at the airport, she got a car and drove to Lima. She didn't know what she was doing, all she knew was that she had to fight to get Finn back. She was going to do whatever it took to have him back in her life. On her way over there, she was getting more and more nervous about what Finn might think or say. What if he turned her down? What if he said he didn't love her anymore? What if he moved on? But, regardless of what he might say, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Rachel arrived at the University of Lima, she made sure that she made a stop at her dad's house to fix her hair and make up beforehand. She had to make sure she looked extra beautiful for Finn if she expected to win him back. She was scared but she needed to fight for him, she let him go twice before and there was not going to be a third. She was going to do whatever she could and she was going to let him know that she wasn't going to go anywhere even if that meant moving back to Lima to be with him. She knocked on his dorm room when Puck answered the door.

"Berry, what are you doing here? Wow, what are you wearing? Why does your hair look like that? You look completely different from high school Berry. I dig it." Puck said.

"Puck. Is Finn here?" Rachel asked.

"No, He's at the library but I'll call him to tell him to come back to the dorm. You want to come in and wait?" Puck replied, opening the door for her to enter the room.

Puck got his cellphone out of his pocked and dialed Finn's number.

"Dude, you got to get back to the apartment. There is this extremely sexy girl looking for you. No...just come back now before I get her to fall for me instead of being here to see you." Puck said into the cellphone, laughing.

"Well, Berry. I'm going to head out to let you two be before he gets here because I don't want to see none of that nasty making out that you and him tend to do that makes me want to throw up." Puck said as he grabbed his jacket.

Rachel just sat there waiting patiently for Finn to come back to the dorm. She was getting more and more nervous. She was thinking about the way Puck told Finn "There is this extremely sexy girl looking for you..?" Why in the world would Puck say that? Was there other girls coming around here looking for Finn? She didn't know but again she didn't care. If she had to fight for Finn, that's exactly what she was going to do. She did it once before, in a way. She was thinking of how she was going to fight another girl when she heard the key into the doorknob.

Finn entered the door and he took her breath away. Finn was always handsome to her but he seemed different. He seemed more carefree and in a way smarter. She was so happy to see him again. The last time she saw him was at the wedding. She took it as a sign when she catched the bouquet that it was meant for her and Finn. Even though she was with Brody at the time, her heart belonged to Finn like always.

_Finn's POV_

He just hung up the phone with Puck and was heading back to the dorm room. Who would be looking for him? He never told anybody where he lived or even gave his number out to any girls because he was waiting for Rachel to come back around. So, he had to hurry back to the dorm room to check this out. When he got to the dorm, he took a deep breath, put the key into the lock and opened. When he opened the door, he was surprised at the sight in front of him. She was the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. The love of his life. Boy did she take his breath away. Before he could say anything, Rachel started to talk...

"Finn, I have to talk to you. There is something on my mind and I need to say it now. I don't want you to say anything." Rachel said.

"Okay?" Finn said, nervous. He didn't know what Rachel would want. He was hoping that she wanted him back but he hoped that she didn't go over there to hit him or something for doing a sneak up attack in New York.

"I made a mistake. I should have stayed with you that night on Valentine's day instead of going back to New York. I would say home but my home isn't someplace, it's you, remember? I was going back to New York to tell Brody that we were over because I was still in love with you. I waited for you to call me and tell me that you wanted me back right now, not in the future. When you didn't call me, I thought you changed your mind and I kept his stupid ass around to fill that heartache. That was the biggest mistake of my life. My heart belonged to you and always had belonged to you. Like you said that night, we are endgame. I'm not going to wait a year, two years or any longer to be with you again. When you beat up Brody, I realized that you would still do anything for me and I knew that I had to fight to be with you again. I will do anything to have you back in my life. I will give up everything and come back to Lima to be with you again." Rachel said.

"Rach" Finn said.

"No, I will fight for you. I'm not giving up on you, I'm not giving up on us. I will do anything for you. I don't care if I have to physically fight any girl. You're mine for life. We are endgame. I have fought for you before and I will do it again. I made a mistake, the biggest mistake. Now, I want the chance to fix that mistake. I let you go twice and I sure as heck ain't going to let that happen a third time. So don't make me have to fight some girl for you to be mine again because I will." Rachel finished.

Finn went up to Rachel, grabbed her and kissed her. It was the best kiss ever. Rachel felt it from her head to her toes. All she could think about was how happy she was to be in his arms again and that she was thankful for the fact that Finn was holding her in his arms or she would have fainted from that powerful kiss.

"Rach, there is no one else. The only girl I want and ever wanted is you. You're my person. You're my true love. You're the only one who accepted me for who I was, loved me for who I was, never tried to change me and made me want to follow my dreams. You are the most beautiful woman in this entire world and I only ever want is to be with you. To call you my wife, someday."

"I love you, Finn Christopher Hudson."

"I love you more, Rachel Barbra Berry. Hopefully, someday, Hudson."

They kissed one more time and got on the bed to lay down. Finn held her in his arms and they laid there for a while when Finn said.

"I got an idea of how we can be together...if this is what you really want."

She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"This is what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life in your arms and with you by my side. This is my dream come true. You're my dream come true. You're my hero, Finn."


	2. Continuation Of Chapter 1

Continuation of Chapter One

**As you read before, I wrote this story as a one shot Finchel story but since people seemed to have liked the story, as promised I will write it out longer. This is what I would have loved to have seen happen on Glee after the phone call Finn and Rachel had in "Sweet Dreams". That's why I named the story "Sweet Dreams". I do not own Glee or the characters, I am writing this because it is what I think Finchel deserved, a happy ending.**

She couldn't believe the conversation that her and Finn just had about their future together. She was tired of acting immature and she needed to be with the man she loved. She would do anything and everything to be with Finn, just like she should have done in the first place instead of wasting her time. They decided together what the best thing to do for their future was.

She was still laying in his arms for a couple of hours when he got up to take a shower. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for both of them, they were going to do what they should have done in the first place. They knew that they belonged together and that they were soul-mates, true love from the start. They saw what life was like without each other and they hated it. While Finn went to go take a shower, Rachel got her phone out and texted Kurt.

_I'm in Lima with Finn so I won't be home tonight or if goes well, for a long while ;) -Diva_

_What? When did you leave? Why didn't you say anything? -Kurt_

_It was a last moment thing. I had to get Finn back. He's my soul-mate. -Diva_

_Okay. What's going on with the two of you? -Kurt_

_I'll explain later. It's a surprise. We talked about our future and I told him that I would give up everything for him, he came up with an idea :) I got to go. -Diva_

"Hey, beautiful." Finn said as he entered the dorm room.

"Hey, handsome." Rachel replied with a smile. She felt at home with Finn again. He was her home.

"Are you sure that this what you want to do? I will do anything to keep you. You're the one that I want." Rachel continued. "I never want to lose you again, you're the only man for me."

"Of course this is what I want. I was just wanted to wait for you to see that we belonged together. We will spend the rest of our lives together like we are meant to be. You're everything. My best friend. My true love. My soul-mate. My rock. I can't ever imagine a life that didn't have you in it. Nor do I want to." Finn said, grabbing Rachel's hand and looking deep into her eyes. "The question is, is this what you really want to? I know what you said before but I want to make sure that this is something that you really want. Things will be different, so very different than the life that you had planned in New York for yourself. I made the mistake of leaving New York in the first place, I regret that now. So I don't want to experience losing you again."

"Of course this is what I want, I want this more than anything. You're my dream come true. You're my home. Being with you is where I belong. Anywhere you go, I'll follow." Rachel said.

Finn leaned down and gave another one of the most perfect kisses she ever experienced. Nobody could make her feel the way Finn made her feel when she was around him. No matter how many times she saw him, he still took her breath away.

But, at that exact moment, something strange happened. Finn had left the door open to the dorm room when a whiff of a certain smell came in and that made her stomach upset. See, Rachel was not only fighting for Finn because she loved him and wanted to be with him again but she had a secret. She was almost caught by Santana but she lied to her because she didn't want her opening her big mouth before she had the chance to talk to Finn first. When Rachel got the whiff of that smell, she headed straight to the garbage can in the room. She started to throw up so Finn rushed to her side to hold her hair back.

"It's okay, babe. I am here." Finn told her as he held her hair in one hand and rubbed her back in the other. "Did you eat something bad Rach?"

When Rachel was done throwing up, she reached in her purse and grabbed a mint.

"Finn before we get married tomorrow, there is something that you need to know..." Rachel said scared of what Finn's reaction was going to be. "I hope you still want to go through with all this with me."


	3. Chapter 2: Rachel Tells

Chapter Two: Rachel Tells Finn (March 20, 2013)

Finn was just left speechless after the news Rachel just delivered to him. He wasn't speechless in a bad way but in a proud way. He always pictured having a future with Rachel, including her being his wife and the mother of his children. Finn held Rachel in his arms while he played back the conversation they just had a little while ago.

"_Finn before we get married tomorrow, there is something that you need to know...I hope you still want to go through with all this with me." Rachel said._

"_Rach, what is it? I will always want you." Finn asked._

"_I just want you to know that I'm telling you the truth because I love you too much to lie to you. I have no doubt in my mind that what I am telling you is the truth. If you don't believe me, I could prove it to you anyway. I am telling you this because of your past." Rachel said, carefully._

"_Rach, what is it? You can tell me, you're starting to get me worried." Finn said._

"_I'm pregnant Finn. I'm having your baby. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know if I was able to tell you. I didn't want you to think that I came back here just because I was pregnant by you, I wanted to come here and let you know that I was still madly in love with you just like I have always been. Remember, two months ago when we hooked up at 's wedding? Well, that's the last time that I ever had sex and there is no way that it could be anybody else's. About a month ago, Santana found the pregnancy test in the trash can where I tried to hide it from everyone that way I could sort out how I was going to tell you, I even thought of this beautiful way of telling you. But when Nosy Santana found it, I lied to her when we went to the doctor and got the confirmation. I asked the doctor when the baby was conceived and he told me on Valentine's day. We didn't use protection, remember? Now I am a little more than two months along but Finn if you don't believe me, we can go to the doctor's right now and get it confirmed. But, I have never lied to you before and I am never going to lie to you." Rachel said, she broke down in tears. She knelled on the floor with her head in her hands. She picked up her head just to say, "Finn, please don't hate me! I don't want to lose you again. I am having your baby and I don't want to raise the baby alone." _

_Finn saw the woman that he loved in tears on the floor and his heart sank. He hated more than anything was to see the woman he was crazy in love with crying. He knew in his heart that she wasn't lying to him, she would never lie to him, that wasn't her especially after what Quinn did to him. In fact, Rachel hated that Quinn lied to him into thinking the baby was his when the baby wasn't._

_He went and picked Rachel up from the floor and sat door on the chair. He placed Rachel on his lap. _

"_Rach, I believe you. I can't believe that I am going to be a father. I'm so excited!" Finn said, tears started to come down in his face. "When can I see the baby? Like in a picture because we won't be able to see the baby til she's born."_

"_I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to a doctor's appointment and there he can tell you when the baby was conceived just in case you have any doubt or if you want to get a DNA test, he can tell you how but I know the baby is yours. It's the only possibility."_

"_I know that you wouldn't lie to me about something this serious. I just want to get married to you like we just planned and start our family in New York. I just want to be your husband and live with you where you can follow your dreams. I can take my dreams of being a teacher with me anywhere but you can't bring Broadway over here. I won't ever let you give up your dreams just like I know you won't ever let me give up mine. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry." Finn said, planting a kiss on her._

"_I love you more, Finn Christopher Hudson." Rachel replied._

"_If you say so." Finn said._

_He pulled her down to lay next to him again so he could hold her in his arms. Rachel within 5 minutes fell asleep. Finn stayed up and started to think. He was thrilled to be marrying Rachel tomorrow and becoming a father about 8 months, in November. This is the life that he wanted. This is what he wanted. He leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek before he went to message his mom and step dad to let them know that he was going to go visit them in a while. _

Rachel woke up after being asleep for about 20 minutes. When she turned over, Finn wasn't laying next to her. She thought that Finn changed his mind about marrying her after all. She started to get her things together to leave when Finn walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"Home?" Rachel replied.

"Why? What happened?" Finn asked.

"Isn't that what you want? When I woke up you weren't here so I thought that you wanted to give me a hint that you wanted me to leave. I get it, this isn't what you wanted. I mean we are in college, we shouldn't be getting ready to start a family." Rachel said.

"Wasn't it MY idea for us to get married? Even before I knew that you were pregnant. I made the mistake of letting you leave to New York without me and I made an even bigger mistake of letting you go. I promised myself that if I ever got the chance to be with you again, I wasn't ever going to let you go. Remember what I said at the wedding, I meant it. You're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that. Being with you is where I was meant to be. I wasn't lying when I said that I wanted to move to New York and spend the rest of my life with you." Finn replied. "I went to talk to Puck outside to tell him that you were going to stay here tonight and maybe a couple of nights so we were going to need our privacy. I was thinking that we tell our parents in a little while our plans to get married tomorrow."

"Yes, it was your idea to get married. And you're my boyfriend, soon to be husband, soon to be dad." Rachel said, grabbing Finn to give him a hug. "Now, I'll just change and we can head out."

Rachel and Finn drove to her parents house first because they thought it would be easier to break the news to them. Rachel was still nervous though while Finn thought that his mom would be understanding. I mean, he did kind of go through it before.

When they arrived at Finn's parents house, they just walked in like they always did before when they would go to his house after Glee rehearsal. Finn had text his parents when they were on the way so they could be ready for them when they got there. They went into the living room and saw them waiting for them. Burt and Carole got up to give them hugs. They always loved Rachel like their own daughter because they knew she was the best for him. So they were happy to see them back together again.

"What is the big news that Finn was being mysterious about? Is that you two are back together because we knew it was bound to happen. You two are soul-mates." Carole asked Rachel.

"Mom, Burt. We did get back together but there's even bigger news that we wanted to share with you." Finn said.

"I called Finn a couple days ago when I was preparing for my big audition for Funny Girl. I realized that Finn was still in love with me just like I was in love with him and I made the biggest mistake of my life letting him go. Well when I was done with the audition, I decided to hop on a plane and fight for him back. When I got there, I told him that I would give up Broadway for him because he was my dream. Being with him was my dream. He's my hero. He's my true love." Rachel said. When she said that she grabbed Finn's hand.

"Yes, I told her that I didn't want her to give up her dreams for me. SO I came up with a plan. It's something that we should have done the first time that we had the chance. When we had originally planned on it happening. I asked her to marry me tomorrow. After the wedding, we are going to go on a small honeymoon and I am going to transfer to a college in New York." Finn said. "I just hope that you accept this because it's going to happen and we would love for the both of you to join us. We want you there to celebrate this marriage."

Both Carole and Burt looked at each other. They had already talked about this before. They saw how lost Finn was without Rachel and they promised that they would support anything Finn wanted to do. If this marriage was something that he wanted, they were right behind him.

"Of course son. We will be there. What time is going to be at?" Burt asked.

"11:00 A.M." Rachel said. "But, there is something else we got to tell you. The news I'm about to tell you isn't the reason why we decided to get married but it just happened to work out that way."

"What is it?" Carole asked. She didn't think any other news could be bigger than their son back with the true love of his life, them getting married and him moving to New York.

"Rachel's pregnant. We are having a baby. Yes, it is mine. We had unprotected sex on Valentine's day." Finn said, holding on to Rachel so that she knows that he is by her side.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Carole asked, smiling. "That's the best news ever, I wish you would have waited a couple of years but things happen for a reason. Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. You guys sure laid it down on us. First, you tell us that you're back together, that you're getting married, that you're moving to New York and now you're telling me that you're going to be a father?"

"You're not mad?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"How could I be mad? You're going to be my daughter in law and you're giving me my first grandchild. I've always loved you for my son and now we going to have you in our family officially." Carole said. She grabbed Rachel from Finn and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations, you guys." Burt said.

"So glad to hear that. So we will see you guys tomorrow?" Finn asked. "I don't mean to rush but it's getting late and we still have to tell Rachel's dads. We will really celebrate tomorrow."

Finn and Rachel finished their goodbyes to Finn's parents. They were relieved that they took the news so well. She knew she always loved Finn's family for a reason and that was because they were always so accepting. She loved them and she was glad to hear that they still loved her despite what she put their son through this past year. But now was the real test, she had to tell her dad's. She hoped they didn't disown her because she still could use their help. They did pay for the apartment that she was in and she knew it was a long shot but she hoped they still would. It was too soon for her to get her own place with Finn. When they pulled up to her dad's house, she thought she was going to get sick. She didn't think she could go through with telling them.

"Finn, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can tell them. How am I suppose to tell them this?" Rachel said to Finn as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes, you can Rachel. But, no matter what, I'm here for you." Finn said as he gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead.

Rachel and Finn approached the front door. Rachel didn't feel right just opening the door so she knocked on the door and waited for one of her dad's to answer to let her in. When the door opened, she saw her dad, LeRoy answer.

"Sweetie, this is still your house so you could have just came in. You didn't lose your key, right?" LeRoy asked. When he saw Finn, a smile appeared on his face again. "Finn? I didn't know you two crazy kids were back together. I'm happy to see you back with my daughter again. You were always the one I wanted my daughter, not with that asshole who took up my daughter's time and didn't let us talk to her."

Finn looked at Rachel and realized that Brody was a bigger jackass than he thought. He was glad that he beat him up when he found out the truth from Santana. He was surprised when he got the call from her but he was happy to finally lay it out on him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Berry. I let that asshole know exactly how I felt when I gave him a surprise visit when I found out who he truly was. I made the mistake of letting her let me go and into the arms of that jerk." Finn said, smiling. He didn't want to reveal too much because he didn't know if Rachel told her dad's the truth about Brody being a man whore.

"You can call me LeRoy, you know that Finn. You're family. I know someday you will marry our Rachel." LeRoy said. "I knew I always liked you. You were always protective of our star."

"Daddy. We have some big news to tell you."Rachel said.

"Well, come in. I'll get your dad." LeRoy said as he opened the door for them to come in.

Rachel and Finn went to sit in the living room when both of her dad's had entered. Her dad's sat in front of them.

"I have to say this before I lose my nerve to tell you. I hope you still accept me and love me because I never want to lose either one of you." Rachel blurted out. "Two months ago, me and Finn reunited for one night on Valentine's day at the wedding of Mr. Schue. I realized that I might have made a mistake but when I didn't hear from Finn, I thought he thought it was a mistake. Than a month ago, I found something out that changed my life forever. I knew that I was still in love with Finn when I saw him two months ago but when I found out the news, I realized that I was just wasting my time not being with him. I didn't think he still loved me though, not as much as I loved him. Well, when I found out what he did to Brody for me, I realized he was still in love me. I didn't want to waste anymore time so I tried to think of a way to get him back. Well when I called him for his advice for an audition song, I realized that I was going to fight for him back. I realized that being on Broadway wasn't my dream but he was my dream. Being with him was my dream come true. From the moment that we met, I knew he was the one for me. He never tried to change me, he loved me for who I was and he made sure that I followed my dream. So I packed my things to tell him what I realized. We decided that we are going to get married tomorrow and we want you there. If not, I understand but I really want my dad's there and I want your support. I can't live without the both of you in my life. Also, I'm pregnant. Finn's moving to New York so I wouldn't give up the dream." Rachel finally blurted out.

LeRoy and Hiram Berry were both shocked with the news that there daughter was getting married and she was pregnant by Finn. They always knew that this day would come but they hoped it wouldn't be for another ten years. They knew that their daughter would do what she wanted to do and they didn't want their daughter to not be in their life.

"We would never tell you not to be in our lives. I mean, this isn't an ideal situation especially since we wanted you to be a big star on Broadway like you always wanted. I just don't want you to give up on your dream, star. But, it seems like Finn won't let that happen since he decided to move to New York with you so you wouldn't." LeRoy said.

"So I'm going to be a father in law and a grandfather?" Hiram asked.

"Yes and we would love for the both of you to be there tomorrow to see us get married." Finn said.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything." Hiram replied.

They finished talking and Rachel's dad said that they would still help pay the bills that were needed so Finn could go to school and not drop out to get a full time job or Rachel not go back to New York. When they were done catching up a little, Rachel and Finn said goodbye.

On the ride back to Finn's dorm room, Rachel and Finn were playing with the radio. They always had the best time together. Rachel looked at Finn drive and was thankful to be back with Finn again. She never wanted to give this up again. She let him go twice and she was going to make sure that there wasn't a third time.

When they finally arrive at the dorm room, she was ready to lay in bed with Finn. She was so excited for tomorrow that she didn't think she would get any sleep. Than in a couple of days, they were going to go to the doctor and see the baby. This was going to be the best week of her life and than she was going to be with the man of her dreams everyday as husband and wife. They both got in their pajamas and laid down in bed. They talked about what they dreamed for the future and what they were afraid of. Finn never felt more close to Rachel than right now and vice verse. They gave each a beautiful kiss that took her breath away. He finally felt happy that she was back in his arms where she belonged. One of the happiest days of his life was tomorrow and Finn couldn't wait to be her husband tomorrow.

"I will love you forever, Finn Christopher Hudson. I cannot wait to be your wife, the mother of your children. I can't never tell you enough but you are the man of my dreams and my hero." Rachel said.

"Just like I will love you forever, Rachel Barbra Berry, soon to be Hudson. I cannot wait to be your husband and the father to your children. You're my hero and woman of my dreams." Finn said.

They held each other til they both fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 3: Rachel and Finn Get Married

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time, always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you

And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Oh...

Faithfully, I'm still yoooooooooooours...  
I'm forever yours, ever yoooooooooours...  
Faithfully

Read more: Journey - Faithfully Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Chapter Three: Rachel and Finn get married

The next morning, Rachel and Finn woke up in each others arms and it was the most beautiful moment. Rachel thought that she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world, she was blessed to be back with the man of her dreams again.

"Good Morning, my love." Rachel leaned back and gave Finn a kiss. "I can't believe today is the day that I officially become Mrs. Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson. This is the day that I've been waiting for."

"Are you sure? You're not wanting something bigger and better. A star-styled wedding like you deserve?" Finn asked.

"Marrying is you all I ever wanted. Being able to call you "My Husband" is going to be the best feeling in the world. Maybe someday in the future, we can have a official wedding ceremony. But today, I am focused on marrying you with our parents there to witness it. That's all I ever need." Rachel said.

"Well, I have a surprise for you.." Finn replied.

"What is it? You know how I feel about surprises, I don't know if I can handle it. Is it good or bad?" Rachel asked. "Come on, Finn. Tell me." Rachel didn't know how to handle any more surprises. These past two months were back to back of them.

"Good." Finn replied. That's all that he wanted to say. "We have to get dressed for our wedding. We can't be late. It's going to be a day to remember besides the day our little man is born."

"Okay, I trust you. Besides, I have a feeling it's a girl. A princess." Rachel said. She leaned over to give him another kiss before she got up.

Rachel and Finn started to get ready. Rachel wanted to dress as nicely as possible since she didn't have a wedding dress due to it being last minute. When Rachel was done getting dressed, she met up with Finn who was dressed so handsome in his black suit.

"I'm sorry, babe. I tried to look as nice as possible but I wasn't prepared for a wedding today." Rachel told Finn.

"It's okay, don't worry about that right now." Finn said. "Let's go. Our parents want us to meet them somewhere. It's perfect so I can show you your surprise first before we get married."

Rachel and Finn got into Finn's truck and headed out. Finn had asked Rachel to close her eyes and he would let her know when to open them. He didn't want her to know where the surprise was located at. It took a lot of very secret planning to make this happen but everything worked out the way he planned. When they arrived at the destination, Finn leaned over and put a blindfold on Rachel. He gave her a kiss and told her to trust him. He got out of the truck and helped Rachel get out. They started to walk to a building and when they opened the doors. Finn took a deep breath as he went down the halls of McKinley with Rachel and led them into the auditorium. This place had so much meaning to the both of them, it was where a lot of their firsts happened together. Where they first met, they had their first kiss and where he proposed to her the last time. When he got into the auditorium, he was happy to see everyone there. Their parents, Mr. Schue, Emma, Kurt, Santana, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Tina, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty, Puck, Mike, Quinn, Brittany, Sugar and Joe were all there. They were all on their stools facing the stage and he put Rachel on the stool that was facing them. He told her that he had wanted to say something first and wanted her to not say anything til he was done. He took the blindfold off and Rachel looked around to see everyone there, she gasped.

"Rachel from the moment that I first saw you, I knew that there was something special between you and I. I was afraid to admit that I was falling in love with you because even though in my heart it felt right, I didn't want to hurt anyone while confessing my true feelings. We have both made mistakes in our past but I believed that everything happens for a reason. I had to let you go in order for you to come back because I knew that you would come back to me. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You have accepted me for who I am, loved me for who I am, never talked down to me and tried to help me follow my dreams. You're the only woman for me, you always have been and always will be. We are meant to be. You're my best friend. My True real love. My soul-mate. The love of my life. I never knew what love was until I met you. Til I had to let you be so you could see the same thing I already knew. I love you and I have the perfect song to sing to you, on my own. This was and is our song. The one I sang after I told you I loved you for the first time." Finn said. When he was done, he went back with everyone that was sitting on their stools. The music started playing..

"_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sendin' all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Through space and time, always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you_

_And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl, you stand by me, i'm forever yours,_

_faithfully_

_Oh..._

_Faithfully, I'm still yoooooooooooours.._

_I'm forever yours, ever yoooooooours..._

_Faithfully" _

"Finn, what's going on?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I invited everyone to join us in this big celebration. I thought it was important for us to invite our family which includes our Glee family. They want to be here to see us get married and began our future's together." Finn said, grabbing her hand and taking her back with him so they could talk to the old Glee club and the new Glee club.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. It means the world to me that you guys could make it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kurt and Santana. It was just so last minute and I didn't know if you would approve of it. But, I'm glad that you guys are here to see us become husband and wife. Did Finn tell you everything?" Rachel asked.

"He just told us that he proposed to you after you flew down here to fight for him." Kurt said.

"Well, we have more news. Santana, I lied to you." Rachel said as she approached Santana.

"What are you talking about, Berry?" Santana asked.

"When you found the pregnancy test and took me to the doctor. I told you that it was a false alarm, I lied. I am pregnant and I am due on November 7th." Rachel finished. She took a step back to face everyone. "Me and Finn are expecting our first baby on November 7th and the baby was conceived out of love on Valentine's day. So we owe a special thanks to Mr. Schue and Emma because if it wasn't for your wedding, we wouldn't have gotten back together that night and conceived a baby. I can't say it caused us to get married because Finn asked me to marry him before I told him the truth. I hope you guys are still supportive of us because no matter what, we are getting married, we are having a baby and Finn is moving with me to New York."

"So, Berry you lied to me?" Santana asked when Rachel was done.

"Yes. I had to because I didn't want you to tell anyone before I had the chance to talk to Finn first. He needed to be the first to know than our parents." Rachel said.

"Well, I for one, am happy for you too. But make sure the wedding actually happens this time."Artie said, laughing.

"We are all here for you." Mr. Schue chipped in.

"Yeah, man." Ryder said.

"Well, we have to go than before we are late and there is no wedding today." Finn finally said.

"Okay but before we go, I got something for my soon to be daughter in law." Carole said. Everyone turned around and noticed that Carole had a beautiful white princess styled wedding dress in her hands. "I couldn't let my daughter in law get married in anything besides a wedding dress that took everyone's breath away."

"Awwww, thank you Carole." Rachel said, as she went to give her mother in law a hug.

"Me and Burt will hold this til we get to the courthouse. You can put it on there." Carole said.

Finally, everyone headed out to the courthouse to see them get married. Everyone was excited to see this finally happen. They always knew it was bound to happen. Rachel and Finn were the perfect match for each other. When Rachel walked out of the restroom with her white wedding dress, Finn couldn't help but stare. She once again took his breath away.

"You...you look.." Finn couldn't even get the words out.

"You too." Rachel said.

Finally, everyone headed into the room where Rachel and Finn were going to get married and start the rest of their lives. It was the most beautiful sight to see and everyone was thrilled to have been a part of it. Everyone just looked around and thought they did it. They made it, there love really made it through anything and everything that life threw at them. There love was forever. They were forever. The next time that they saw Rachel again, she wasn't going to be Rachel Barbra Berry but Rachel Barbra Hudson. The next time, they saw Finn he was going to be married. Than, very very soon, they were going to have their baby. Everyone took time to reflect on the times they got to witness the love between the two of them. They saw that they both bought the best in each other and got the chance to experience their love blossom in the Glee club. But even though their was joy in everyone's eyes, the new Glee club was a little sad to see that their teacher was going to be heading to New York...

Soon, they spoke because they decided to say vows on how they felt.

"Finn, I remember the first time that I saw your face, I felt a spark between us. You were walking down the hall with your friends and I was walking alone. When I past by you, I couldn't help but turn around and wonder what the feeling I got for you was. It wasn't like it was just a physical attraction but I felt a romantic connection to you upon first seeing you. I'm surprised you even gave me a chance after I freaked you out at our first Glee rehearsal. I remember the song, "You're The One I Want". I remember when we had our first kiss in the auditorium, I had told you "You can kiss me if you want to" and you did. I remember trying to fight for your love and even wanting for you to realize that you belonged with me. I knew it, that we were meant to be. I also knew if I waited, my time would come. I never knew what love was til I met you. You loved me with my goofy reindeer sweaters, my crazy ambition to be the best and more importantly, my big nose. I told you that you were the first boy to make me feel loved, and visible and sexy. You are my first love and now you will be my last love. I promise you, I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you that you made the right choice in asking me to be your wife and the mother of your children."

"Rachel, I remember that day when I first saw you walking down the hall alone. It's crazy because I never knew that you turned around because I turned around as well. I felt that romantic connection to you when I first saw you, I didn't know what it was but I knew there was something about you. I remember the first time that I heard you sing, you touched something in my heart. I remember the moment that I kissed you, I knew that I loved you. It scared me so much because I wasn't single at the time. When I saw that you moved on, everyday it killed me knowing that you weren't my girl but if I waited and fought for you, you would come around. Like I said when I proposed to you, you're like a beacon of light guiding me through the dark. You're like this big gold star and for some bizarre reason, you choose to let me love you. I never knew what real love was until I met you. You were the first girl to accept me as I was and didn't try to play me for a fool. You're my hero. You are my first real love and now you will be my last. And I promise you that if you let me keep loving you, we will be okay. I am so proud to be able to call you my wife and the future mother of my children."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. And Mrs. Finn Hudson."

The room broke out in yells of joy and tears were shed. They did it, they got married and soon they were going to be parents.

Rachel and Finn exited the courthouse followed shortly after by all of their friends and family.

They got into the truck and headed out back to McKinley to celebrate with a small party. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, gave her a kiss and said, "We did it, Rach. We are finally married like we were meant to be."

"I love you, my handsome, handsome husband." Rachel said.


	5. Chapter 4: HONEYMOON IN MEXICO

Chapter Four: Mr. & Mrs. Hudson Go On Their Honeymoon

Finn went back to the dorm room to pack his bags for their honeymoon and since Rachel didn't bring anything for a honeymoon, she decided to go shopping. A free shopping trip and a two day trip to Mexico was a gift from her dad's on their wedding day. Of course, she went shopping on her own since she didn't want Finn to see the surprises she was going to get. When she was done shopping, Finn picked her up from the mall so they could head straight to the airport. They couldn't believe that they were going to Mexico for their honeymoon even if it was only for two days. It was better than spending two days at the dorm room or a hotel. But, soon the dorm room wouldn't be Finn's since he was transferring to a New York University. He didn't know what he was going to do about Puck though. Puck did give up California so maybe he could convince Puck to go to New York with him. He needs his best friend by his side, anyway.

They were driving to the airport that was an hour away in Dayton, Ohio when they just couldn't get over the fact that they got married. It was their dream come true to make the formal commitment to spend the rest of their lives together, the way that it was meant to be. No one knew Finn better than Rachel and no one knew Rachel better than Finn. On the way over there, Rachel sat right next to Finn and just kept staring at him because she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be with the man of her dreams. Finally Rachel and Finn arrived at the airport and they boarded the plane to Mexico.

When they arrived in Mexico, they couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. They were in Cancun, Mexico. They wanted to absorb the sight of the beautiful ocean. Than they made their way to their hotel. When they arrived at "Hotel Riu Caribe", it took their breath away. It was the most beautiful sight they ever saw and it was right along the ocean so from their room, they could see the ocean. They already knew this was going to be the best vacation/honeymoon they were ever going to be on. They got the cards to their room and headed out to put their suitcases in the room. They were going to go to the pool and relax.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be the best vacation ever. I will forever owe my dad's for this gift." Rachel said.

"Me too." Finn replied. "We don't even have to leave this hotel room because we have a beautiful sight of the ocean and we have room service. But we don't want to miss out on the great food. Maybe some dessert?" (He said that because he knew Rachel couldn't drink)

Rachel went out to the patio and took a look around. She had never seen anything this beautiful. Yeah, in her mind New York was beautiful but not like this. She could see the beautiful ocean and even the pool looked beautiful, nothing like she ever seen before especially coming from the small town of Lima, Ohio. When Finn went out with her, he got memorized by the beauty in front of him and he wasn't talking about the ocean, he was talking about Rachel.

"I have to get ready so we can go to the beach. Will you wait here til I'm done than you can get ready?" Rachel asked Finn as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Yes, I will wait for you." Finn replied as he sat down on the chair looking out.

When Rachel got out of the restroom, she called out for Finn to see if she looked okay in her bathing suit. When Finn saw her, he couldn't even speak. Yes, he had seen Rachel naked before but she had a little bit more curves on her this time. Her boobs seemed twice her regular size and her butt got bigger but remained perky. Than he noticed something on her rib cage. Was that a tattoo?

"Wow, Rachel. You look sexy. I don't even want to leave this hotel room now seeing you in that bathing suit." Finn said. He went to Rachel and gave her a passionate kiss. He didn't want to stop kissing her and she didn't want to either. Soon, they made it to the bed where they just looked at each other.

"Are you sure that I look sexy? I feel so fat." Rachel said when there lips separated.

"No, you look so sexy. Let me look at your body again." Finn said. He examined her body when he saw the tattoo again, it said Finn. "You got a tattoo?"

"Oh yes, I got it when I first moved to New York." Rachel replied. "I always knew we were going to end up together and this was a constant reminder of it. I'm yours forever, and you're mine."

"I like it, I need to get a matching one except mine will say Rachel." Finn said. When he finished talking, he started kissing her again. One thing lead to another and they ended up making it a memorable greeting in Mexico. She always got nervous when she was being intimate with Finn because she never thought she was good enough for him. But, he was always so sweet and gentle with her. She never felt more comfortable with anybody as she did with Finn, he had her heart and always will. When they were done, they got up and got redressed so they could hit the pool.

When it was Finn's turn to get dressed in swimming trunks, Rachel relaxed outside. When she saw him, she realized that he had been working out and was looking buff but not in a douche way like Brody. He was manly and sexy.

"Damn, my husband is so damn HOT!" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm one lucky woman to call you mine."

"No, if anyone is lucky, it's me. I never thought I would find a woman like you and there is no one in this world that I will love more than you except our daughter, if we have a girl and not a boy." Finn said.

"I love you Finn Christoper Hudson more than words can describe." Rachel replied.

"I love you more Rachel Barbra Hudson." Finn said.

Soon they were heading out to the pool to relax and absorb the sun. Never in their wildest dreams did they think that they were going to be in such a romantic, beautiful place. They had to say this was their favorite place to vacation. Rachel was kind of upset that she wasn't able to drink a nice wine while she laid out at the pool but she knew it was for good reason. Finn didn't want to make her feel alone so he vowed not to drink either in support of his wife. She was carrying his baby so he wanted to make sure that she knew he would do anything and everything for her. He was never more proud of anything than he was proud to have his own family. He had Rachel, she was having his baby and they were going to be living in New York together just like they were meant to be. He couldn't wait for her to follow her dreams and he get his teaching degree so he could go back to Lima and become a teacher in the place that shaped him. He owed a lot of his thinking of the future to Rachel and Mr. Schue because they never gave up on him like others might have. When they were done relaxing by the pool, they decided to go eat. So they went back upstairs and changed into some nice clothes for dinner. Rachel wore a black strapless mini dress that showed off her new curves while Finn chose to keep it simple with a black suit and tie. They went to "Gaviotas" poolside restaurant/grill and steakhouse to enjoy a romantic dinner. This is when Finn got a surprise, something he never expected to see but I guess that came with the change due to the pregnancy. Rachel was wanting to eat meat. She ordered "Rib-eye steak" while Finn ordered "Porter house steak".

"I didn't know you gave into eating meat." Finn said, surprised.

"I wish I didn't but for some reason, your baby wants to eat meat. I have been having crazy cravings for it. Since the baby is growing, it's important that I eat what she/he wants for me to eat. Crazy right? I never thought I would want to, either." Rachel said.

"It's definitely a sight to see. I'm happy to see it though. I never thought I would see the day when Rachel would eat regular food." Finn said, jokingly.

"Yeah well don't get use to it because once the baby is born, I'm going on a strict diet. I don't want to be fat. I'm already scared that I'm going to balloon up and never be able to lose the baby fat. " Rachel replied with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Babe, you will always be perfect to me. You're doing the most beautiful thing in the world. You're carrying my baby, the first baby if I I have any choice in the matter. I want you to know that I will forever love you and see you as the most beautiful woman in the world." Finn said. "Everyday I will wake up and remind you that my love for you will only grow stronger. I am happy that our future is together. We were meant to end this way."

"We have been through so much together and I am happy that through it all, our love never died but only grew stronger. You made a mark on me and you will forever have my heart." Rachel said.

When dinner was done, they got all their things and headed to the beach to take a walk down it even though it was night time. Nothing looked more perfect right now to them than holding hands and walking up and down the beach. They talked about there futures and who the baby would look like. Finn wished the baby had her nose and she wished the baby would have his eyes. They also wondered who's talent the baby would take and if the baby would be short like Rachel or tall like Finn. But they both agreed that no matter what, they would love the baby like crazy. After a couple of hours on the beach, they headed back upstairs to take a shower and call it a night. Tomorrow was going to be there last day but it was worth it to be even if it was a short trip. They had to get back to their lives and get on with Finn transferring to New York while Rachel waited to get a call back. They both entered the rooms when Rachel said something.

"Finn, go lay down. I got surprise for you." Rachel said.

"Okay?" Finn questioned in worry.

Rachel went into the restroom where she hid a secret bag. She hadn't felt sexy in a way especially with her feeling bloated and big. She didn't enjoy although Finn seemed to enjoy it so while she was at the mall she bought some sexy red lingerie. The top was a red lacy corset that emphasized her new boob size and a red tiny thong with black stockings. She even bought 5 inch red stilettos. She looked in the mirror and felt sexy. She fixed her make up to have a smokey eye effect and let her hair down which had curls in it now.

"Close your eyes, Finn." Rachel yelled from the restroom.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"I don't want you to see me." Rachel yelled. "Please close your eyes."

"Fine!" Finn yelled back. He closed his eyes.

Rachel got out of the restroom and stood in front of Finn who was waiting at the end of the bed.

"Open your eyes." Rachel whispered into his ear. She stood completely up in front of him so he could see what she was wearing.

Finn slowly opened his eyes but once he saw Rachel, he couldn't stop staring.

"Wow..you look...you look..drop dead gorgeous." Finn said. He got up to grab her. "Rachel, are you wearing a red thong for me?"

"Yes, I thought you would like this so I got it for you." Rachel said.

"I love it so much. You look breathtaking. I just want to rip those clothes off you and show you how much I love you right now." Finn said.

Rachel jumped on Finn and said, "show me how much you love me being your wife now and we won't be living in sin anymore."

Finn carried Rachel to the bed where he began to slowly take off his clothes and when he was done, he started to closely kiss her neck all the way to her stomach just the way she liked it. He took off the sexy lingerie that she bought.

"I could just love on you all night." Finn whispered into her ear.

And that's exactly what they did...


	6. Chapter 5: Back To Reality

I believe on Chapter 2 I had the date listed as March 20 when it should have been April 20th. Sorry about that. She's two months pregnant right now, due November 7th.

Chapter Five: Back To Their Regular Lives

Rachel and Finn had spent the past two days enjoying their time in the sun and being wrapped up in each others company. This was something like never before, it was the most magical time of their lives. It's like they were getting to know each other all over again, getting to know what they liked and disliked. Talking about their future and their future children. He wanted more than anything for Rachel's dream of being on Broadway to come true and he wanted to make sure that it happened. He wanted to know that she could have that dream and she would be happy being a wife and mother. They were sad to leave Mexico but it was the start of their future besides they could still have great times back in New York as long as they were together.

They packed their bags and headed to the airport, taking one last look at everything as they left. They wished to come back someday, maybe before the baby is born and after. When they got to the airport, they waved goodbye to Mexico and let their family know that they were on their way back. When they landed in Dayton reality set in, they needed to get Finn's paperwork started and get him packed to go. He was nervous about talking to Puck but he hoped that he agreed to go to New York with him and it was best since Beth lived with Shelby in New York anyway. When they arrived at Lima, they went straight to Finn's dorm room to get all his things together and talk to the Dean of the school. Finn had made an appointment to see her. He dropped off Rachel at his dorm room so she could start getting his stuff together for him especially since he hated packing. When Rachel opened up the dorm room, she was surprised to see Puck passed out on the bed, alone. Rachel did not expect to see him here but he did share a room with Finn so she just tried to enter quietly to not wake him up.

Rachel started to get all of Finn's clothes together when Puck woke up.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" Puck asked when he noticed Rachel.

"I'm here packing up Finn's things so he can move in with me." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Wow, I forgot that you had his balls, him wrapped around your little finger." Puck said, with a sense of anger.

"Whatever Puckerman, You're just mad that Finn isn't going to be here to help you with your player ways. Why don't you just realize that Finn loves me and I love him, we are married now. He asked me to marry him." Rachel said, getting upset.

"Yeah you're right, I'm just upset that you're taking Finn away to New York when I came to be with my best friend." Puck said.

"Well I don't understand why don't you just go to college in New York. I know that Finn will miss you too and plus you'll get to see Beth again. I know that you miss her even after all that happened with my mooootttttheeeeeerrrrrrr." Rachel said. She still found it wrong that they kissed and even hooked up, that had to be wrong in some way.

"I don't know. Do you think Finn will want me to go? Besides, I wouldn't have a place to stay." Puck asked.

"Maybe you can join us? Well at least til you get your feet on the ground. My dad's are going to help me and Finn get our own place so when the baby comes, it won't be crowded." Rachel said. She didn't like the idea of Puck living with her but she was doing this because she loved Finn and she would do anything to make him happy.

"I would like that. I would definitely love to see Beth more, I miss her everyday." Puck said.

"Are you sure about this Berry?" Puck asked.

"Not really but I know that your my husband's best friend and I know he would love it if you come to New York as well." Rachel replied. "So pack your things and you can come with us. Your going to help us move though."

"You got it. Where is Finn, by the way?" Puck asked.

"He is talking to the dean about the transfer over." Rachel said.

Before Puck could respond, there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other puzzled. Who would come knocking on the door? Finn had a key of course so he would just let himself in.

Puck went and answered the door so Rachel could finish packing up Finn's things. When he got to the door, he was surprised to see a blonde petite girl standing there. He remembered her as the girl that use to follow Finn around and was obsessed with trying to make him her boyfriend. But Finn always tried to get rid of her and she never got the hint.

"What are you doing here?" Puck asked, closing the door behind him so Rachel didn't hear. He didn't want to worry Rachel especially since she was in the beginning of her pregnancy and he didn't want anything bad to happen to baby Finn.

"I bought Finn something. I tried to bring it sooner but I didn't see him around campus. Is he okay?" the blonde girl asked.

"Look, Carmen. You need to Finn alone. He doesn't like you and soon we are going to be out of here so you won't be bothering him anymore with your crazy." Puck said. "Now, go!"

"No, I want to talk to Finn. He won't leave me." Carmen said.

"Dude when are you going to get it through your head that he doesn't like you. He is too much of a nice guy to admit it but I'm not besides he is back with his high school sweetheart, the love of his life." Puck said.

"You're lying. Open the door I want to see him!" Carmen yelled

"Your psycho! He isn't even here. He's with the dean talking about the transfer out of here." Puck said. When he finished speaking, she pushed him out of the way and opened the dorm room. That's when she saw Rachel folding Finn's clothes while watching TV and got even more mad. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A short girl with brown hair and blonde on the bottom, she was wearing short shorts and high heels and a blazer top. She was smiling with her perfect white teeth and she already hated her. If it wasn't for her wearing high heels, she would have been way shorter than her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Carmen asked Rachel. "What the fuck are you doing with Finn's clothes?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Rachel asked. She stopped smiling when she heard her.

"I'm Carmen. Who are you?" Carmen asked again, getting more angry.

"I'm Rachel. Finn's wife." Rachel replied, putting Finn's shirt down. "How do you know my husband?"

"I'm his girlfriend. He didn't tell me he was married." Carmen said.

"Rachel, don't listen to her. She is just some psycho who follows Finn around but he is too nice to let her have it." Puck said.

"I think you need to leave. I'm Finn's wife and the mother of his child." Rachel said.

At that time, Carmen got even more upset and crazy.

"No, bitch I think you need to leave. Finn is mine. He tries to act like he doesn't like me but I know that he does." Carmen said stepping closer to Rachel.

"You see this?" Rachel asked. She picked up her hand to show her wedding ring and than pulled the sonogram out to show her the baby. "And this? This shows that I am his wife and I am carrying his baby. So I think you better leave before I call the cops on you for this."

"You think I'm scared? You're just some slut that he knocked up and married so he wouldn't feel bad. He's too much of a nice guy to dump you now that you're carrying his baby." Carmen said, getting even closer.

"Carmen, you need to get out of here before I physically remove you from this room myself! You better step away from Rachel cause if hurt her or the baby, you're going to be sorry." Puck yelled again.

"Look, little girl. I've been with Finn since high school. He's mine and has always been mine. You think I'm going to let some psycho slut try to get in between what we have? Fuck NO! I don't give a fuck what you think because Finn loves me and I love him. He's my soul-mate, everyone knows that. I will fight for my man because he is MY MAN! So bitch you better get the fuck away from me before I make you sorry that you ever met him!" Rachel yelled.

When Rachel said that, Puck looked at her in surprise. He has never seen Rachel like this before. She was sticking up for herself and not get pushed around.

"You're the one who is knocked up, slut!" Carmen yelled back.

That's when Rachel lost it and punched her in the face. At that moment, Finn walked in just to hear the last words Carmen yelled at his wife. Than, he saw when Rachel punched her. When Carmen was on the ground, he saw Rachel lean down and grabbed her face and say,

"I told you bitch to get the fuck out of here before I made you regret ever meeting MY husband. So get your skinny psycho ass out of this room and never look back. I will fight for what is mine and Finn Hudson is mine, always has been and always will be ever since we met in high school. Or if you want, I can punch you again to try to knock some sense into you, SLUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!"

At that time, Puck snapped out of shock of what he just witnessed and got Carmen. He pushed her out of the room and Finn ran to Rachel.

"Babe, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine, Finny. Let's just finish packing so we can leave." Rachel replied.

"Are you sure your okay, Rach?" Finn asked, grabbing her chin so she could be face to face him. "Is the baby okay?

"Yes, babe. We are both fine. I told you I was going to fight for you and if I have to punch a bitch than so be it." Rachel said.

"Wow, babe. I've never seen you like this before..It's hot!" Finn said with his half smile that melted her heart.

Rachel pushed Finn away playfully and laughed. She gave him a kiss to show that she was not going to let anyone get in their way of being a happy family. At that time, Puck entered back into the room.

"Gross guys." Puck snared.

"Shut it, Puckerman. Don't make me punch you too." Rachel said.

"What's up, man?" Finn said told Puck. He turned to Rachel and said. "Oh babe before I forget, I got everything ready so when we go to New York, I can speak to the dean over there."

"Okay, babe." Rachel said as she got back to work of packing up Finn's things.

"Puck, are you going to be upset with me now that I'm leaving to New York?" Finn asked.

"No, it's cool. I'm moving to New York too." Puck replied.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, Rachel came up with an idea..." Puck replied.

"Yeah, babe. About that." Rachel said.


	7. Chapter 6: Settled In

Chapter Six: Settling Into The Apartment

Rachel looked around after everything was settled into the apartment. She was surprised but she felt at home, finally. Yes, her and Finn could have moved into the apartment she already shared with Santana and Kurt but soon, Blaine was going to be living there after graduation. It didn't feel right anymore, anyway. She was thankful that she convinced her dad's to let her get a 3 bedroom apartment and Puck was going to be paying his part in the rent. She also wanted to make sure that the baby had his/her own room and she wanted to set it up perfectly.

It has been about a month since they moved into their own place and she was beyond excited. No more packing and un packing, no more getting furniture and no more organizing everything. She felt so much better to finally be settled. She just now couldn't wait to find out if she was having a boy or girl so that way she can get all the baby furniture and clothes but she knew she still had a while to go. She was only going to be sixteen weeks soon and that meant she still about a month til she could find out. Finn and Puck always argued that it was going to be a boy and she always said she wanted a girl. The boys always said it'd be better to have a boy first so that way he could protect the other kids especially if they have any girls in the future. Today, Puck was out and about with Beth while Finn was at school so Rachel had the apartment alone for the first time since she had the day off from school. She even slept in til about noon and already felt so relaxed. Their parents missed them so much already and Carole wanted to make sure that Rachel was always relaxed so she sent for her to have a spa day with a manicure/pedicure. So when Rachel woke up she headed to the shower so she can get ready to get her special treatment. She felt even though it was only the beginning of her pregnancy, she was already stressing and she was already scared of the delivery.

When she got home from the spa treatment, she went to the grocery store so she could get groceries to make dinner tonight. She thought that one day, she was going to need to have the boys go out and actually get food for the house so that way they wouldn't keep buying food everyday plus it would help them not waste so much money.

She arrived at home to Finn and Puck watching TV in the living room. As soon as they saw her walk in with the groceries, they both got up immediately to help her. They did not like seeing Rachel lift or carry anything so they were upset that she decided to go to the store alone even if it wasn't that much groceries. They always worried about the baby and tried to sure nothing happened.

"Rachel, you should have told me that you were going to the store so I would have went with you. You know that I don't like you carrying anything, babe." Finn said.

"Finn, I'm fine baby. I just wanted to get a couple of things so I could make dinner like a good wife should." Rachel replied.

"I know babe. You are a great wife but I don't want nothing to happen to you or the baby." Finn said. "Next time just either call me or have me and Puck get the groceries." Finn said giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay husband." Rachel said. "Well guys I'm just going to cook dinner for y'all now. You want me get you guys a cold beer from the fridge?"

"I'll take one." Puck said.

"No, I want to help you cook today." Finn said.

Rachel went and got Puck a beer from the fridge and sent him on his way while Finn joined her in the kitchen. She had to admit that at first she didn't know what she was thinking when she invited Puck to join them in their first apartment but she was doing it for Finn and he wasn't the same jerk he was back in high school. He had even met a girl that he thought was worth settling down with even though nobody knew who she was or even what she looked like. All they knew was that she was special and she got him to be a better man and he didn't hurt that he was also getting to spend time with Beth a lot. But, she wanted to meet this woman who was making Puck a better person and more tolerable.

"So, babe what are you going to make to eat?" Finn asked, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I thought I would just make y'all some grilled chicken with vegetables on the side. You know how the baby controls what I eat." Rachel said, laughing.

"Yes, babe but I like this new you." Finn said.

"I bet you do. You had always tried to get me to eat meat and not be a vegetarian anymore." Rachel said.

"Yes. Well, how was your day my beautiful wife?" Finn asked.

"It was great. You have no idea how thankful I am for what your mom did. That spa treatment she sent me to helped so much with the stress from this pregnancy. I also loved being able to get my nails and toes done. I felt so pampered and relaxed. It was so great. I love my mother in law." Rachel said.

"Awww that's great and I know that she loves you too. You're the only one that my mom loved." Finn said with a laugh when he thought of what his mom said when he was with Quinn. She didn't like her from the moment she first saw her but when she thought Quinn was pregnant with his baby, she put up with her but when she found out the truth she went to really not liking her. As his mom said, "you got back with the girl who lied about the most life changing thing and treated you worse than I wish on my worse enemy instead of getting back and trying to work things out with sweet and loving Rachel", his mom was furious. He even got upset that his mom would still keep in touch with Rachel and told her that he would come around when he realized he wasn't in love with Quinn while he just thought he was but his true love was Rachel. At times like this, he was glad his mom approved of her and even kept in touch with her. That's why he knew his mom would spoil and treat her good. "She always thought of you as the daughter that she never had. She would always tell me that she knew we would end up together and I needed to wait for you to realize it just like I had too when I wasted time with Quinn."

"Awwwwwwww that's so sweet. She is the mother that I wish that I had." Rachel said.

Finn walked up to her and gave her a kiss.

"How is that you can make me fall in love with you more every single day?" Finn asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not even sure how I got you to fall in love with me in the first place." Rachel replied.

"I fell in love with you because of your heart. Your drive. Your passion. And your beauty doesn't hurt either." Finn replied.

"Awwwwww, I love you so much." Rachel said, giving Finn a hug.

"I love you too." Finn replied.

When they were done cooking the food, they called Puck into the living room so they could all eat together at the table.

"So what did you guys do today?" Rachel asked Puck and Finn.

"Well, I just went to school and did some work for my classes." Finn said.

"The same but I also got to see Beth and take her to the park. I also got to talk to my girl. I don't get to see her really." Puck said.

Both Rachel and Finn looked at each other.

"Dude, when we are going to meet this girl who's finally tamed you?" Finn asked.

"She's coming by this weekend. Since I don't get to see her and we really love each other, she's thinking of moving to New York. I want her to check it out though before she does, she's been here before but never got to see New York. She's not exactly a new girl that I just met though." Puck said, he didn't want to saw too much and ruin the surprise.

"Wait, does that mean you're going to move out?" Rachel asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, do you want me to move out?" Puck asked.

"No, dude. I like having you here even though we are married but it's cool to have my bro as a roommate." Finn said. "I don't think Rachel would have a problem with another girl in this house. We do always team up on her when it comes to watching sports on TV."

"Yeah besides if it keeps you acting the way you do, I'm all for it. I just hope I can get along with this girl." Rachel said.

"I don't see a problem with that." Puck replied. "You've grown up into a mature woman and she is now a mature woman. You see she use to be a bitch in high school but she saw the light a while back and is a good woman. A total sweetheart."

Rachel and Finn were now so interested in knowing who she was but they had to wait til the weekend to meet her. They finished eating and went to the living room to relax. Rachel waited for the food to settle before doing her nightly rehearsals before doing her nightly bedtime ritual. Tonight, she had a song dedication that she wanted to sing for Finn and since she hadn't set up anything in the nursery room, they turned that into the music room where she could perform every day so she kept her voice going. About an hour after they were done eating, Rachel asked Finn if he could join her in rehearsals. She was surprised though when Puck wanted to sit in for this performance. She let him because she thought the more feedback she got the better. All three of them took off to the room that was soon to be filled with baby stuff. But, at that time, they heard a knock on the door. Finn went to get the door as Rachel went to the room to warm up. When he answered the door, he was surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked.

"We wanted to see what you guys were doing. We were in town for a visit, we needed a break from rehearsing for Nationals in a couple of months." Sam said.

"We don't usually visit New York during the week but we needed a break today." Blaine said. He was next to Kurt.

"Yeah, so can we come in? There isn't much room in the hallway for all of us." Artie said.

"Yeah, come on in. We were just going to hear Rachel perform a song. It's a nightly thing in this house so she would keep up her voice working." Finn said, as he opened the door for everyone.

It was like a Glee reunion in their apartment plus all the new Glee club members. I guess they all really did need a break.

"Babe, who's at the door?" Rachel asked, yelling from the future nursery.

"It's everyone from McKinley." Finn yelled.

Everyone went to the room to say hi to Rachel.

"We heard you were going to perform a song." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I try to do one every night and I have this special song that I want to sing for Finn." Rachel said.

"We would love to hear it." Marley pitched in.

"Yeah." Jake and Ryder, agreed in unison.

"Well, we all won't fit in this room." Rachel said. "I'll have Finn get the microphone and stand in the living room than."

Finn went to set up everything up in the living room. While he was doing that, everyone was catching up on what was going on in the Glee club. Finn was visiting them in Lima to get them prepared for Nationals so he was surprised that they came to him.

"We wanted to see the city since Finn is always coming to us. Plus, we wanted to see your place. We thought it was enough time for everything to be set up." Tina said.

"What songs are you thinking of for Nationals, my husband won't tell me anything cause he says it's a surprise." Rachel said.

"Well, it's a dedication to our favorite teacher." Marley said. "That's all I am going to say. I don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Hudson, I mean Finn. He hates it when we call him by his last name."

"Okay babe, you ready to sing the song you want for me?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you know I'm always ready for a performance." Rachel replied.

She placed the instrumental version of the song on the stereo.

"_Bring the beat in!_

_Honey, honey_

_I can see the stars all the way from here_

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane?_

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near_

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

_(They say love hurts)_

_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears_

_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only I see._

_Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop. _

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooh! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top_

_You put my love on top._

_Ooh oooh! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_

_My love on top_

_My love on top_

_Baby, Baby_

_I can hear the wind whipping past my face._

_As we dance the night away._

_Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne._

_As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again_

_Now everyone asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

_(They say love hurts)_

_But I know (It's gonna take a little work)_

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears._

_And finally you put me first._

_Baby its you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see._

_Come on baby, it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call,_

_When I need you make everything stop. _

_Finally you put my love on top"_

At that time, Finn got out of his seat and gave Rachel the most romantic kiss.

"Ewwwwwww we have to see this kiss again. We still haven't gotten the ugly picture of the last kiss you two shared after you performed "Without You" to Finn when you were suppose to find the perfect song for Mr. Schue to propose to Ms. Pillsbury with." Santana remarked.

Everyone just looked at Santana. They should have seen that coming.

"Well, she's my wife and if I want to kiss her after she performed that song for me, than so be it. Besides, if you don't like it, you can leave. This is our apartment, after all." Finn said.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"You can really sing. I mean, I have seen your old performances at competitions but still to see it in person, it's just amazing." Marley said to Rachel.

"Thank you, sweetie. From what Finn tells me, so can you. I can't wait to see you guys perform in a couple of months at Nationals where I know you will win." Rachel said as she gave Marley a hug.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight in New York?" Finn asked.

"Well..." Artie replied, with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 7: OldNew Relationships

Chapter Seven: A New/Old Loves Relationships

It was Friday night and they were finally going to meet the woman that Puck was seeing. Puck had asked if his new mystery girl could stay for the weekend and they agreed to it because they thought it would be fun to get to know her. What better way to get to know someone than when they stay with you? Rachel was so nervous to meet the girl because she didn't know what she liked and didn't like, what if she didn't like her cooking or they couldn't do anything fun that she liked since Rachel was pregnant? But Puck would try to calm her down and tell her that his girlfriend understood the situation that Rachel was in, in regards to being pregnant.

Rachel cleaned the apartment spotless for her new guest. The boys went grocery shopping and boy did they buy a lot of things including snacks that Rachel was always craving. Rachel was afraid that she would gain so much weight from all the eating she was doing but Finn always knew how to calm her down. That's one of the many things that she loved about Finn, his ability to handle her and calm her down. She kept telling the boys that she wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her first official guest since Puck didn't count as one since he lived with them.

"What time is she suppose to be here tonight?" Rachel asked Puck at the breakfast table.

"She should be here by six, at the latest." Puck responded.

"Well, I hope she is here after I get out of school. I don't want her first impression of me is me being moody from school and sweaty." Rachel said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the first impression.."Puck said fading out.

Rachel just gave him a suspicious look. What did he mean by that?

"You've seen her before." Puck said when he saw Rachel's expression.

At that time, Finn walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I was just trying to get more information out of Puck about his girlfriend but he is being so secretive. Now he is being suspicious." Rachel said.

"I'm just trying to calm you down. Well I have to go, I have to get ready. I get to spend some of the day with Beth and I want to make sure that I'm not late. Apparently, Shelby hates it when I run late." Puck said, as he left to his room to take a shower.

"I'm just so curious, is that wrong? I don't want this girl to hate me. He hasn't told you anything about who it is. I have a feeling it's someone one of us knows or someone he knew. I just think it's crazy that he won't tell us who it is or even you." Rachel told Finn. She reached in to give him a kiss since she remembered she didn't give him their usual morning kiss. "By the way my handsome husband, good morning."

"Good morning, did I ever tell you that this past month has been the best month of my life? I have loved every moment of being your husband and living with you. I know it wasn't the ideal situation since Puck has been living with us as well. Speaking of which, I think the reason Puck hasn't told me because he knows that I can't keep a secret from you." Finn said.

"You think so? Well I guess than we will just have to wait til tonight to find out." Rachel said. "Well, I'm off to school so I'll see you later babe."

"Me too. I'll talk to you later, love you." Finn said.

"I love you more." Rachel replied.

Finn than leaned in to give Rachel a passionate kiss.

"I don't think that's possible." Finn said.

Finn left so he could go to school while Rachel finished eating her breakfast. She was suppose to meet up with Kurt so they could go to school together. She loved that Kurt was also protective of her in all ways. He would walk to school with her and keep a look out for her so that way she wouldn't run into Brody. When he found out that her and Finn got married, he was furious at her. Which she didn't understand why since he was the one sleeping with all these women for money. That had to be cheating in some way. I think her marrying Finn and getting pregnant actually bought them closer together if that was possible. When she was done, she went down the hall to her old apartment and knocked on the door for Kurt.

"Rachel, you still have the key to the apartment, why don't you use it?" Kurt asked when he answered the door.

"It doesn't feel right. I mean I don't live here anymore." Rachel said. "Are you ready to go? You know I don't want to risk running into that man whore. Finn still wants to kick his ass more."

"You mean more than he already did?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I still can't believe he did all that." Rachel said. "I know that me and Brody kind of ended things peacefully but it's still nerve wrecking to think of running into him especially since when he found out me marrying Finn and getting mad. So, I just don't ever want to see him."

"I know what you mean sis in law. Well, let's go before we are late." Kurt said.

Both Rachel and Kurt left the apartment and headed to NYADA for class. They had a good day together in class and were ready to go to their next class. It was strange for Rachel to be here with a ring on her wedding finger and a bun in her oven. She was thankful that nobody noticed but she had already talked to the school to inform them of what was going on in her personal life. Thank goodness that they were understanding and said of course that she would still be able to continue learning. I mean, just because she was pregnant and going to have a kid with her husband doesn't mean she wouldn't be able to live out her dream of being on Broadway and performing. The day was long and she was glad that she was finally going to be heading home. So when Kurt and Rachel arrived at the apartment building, she said bye to Kurt and headed home. She still needed to get everything ready for when her new guest was going to arrive. She was happy to see her handsome when she got home.

"Hey my handsome husband." Rachel said when she entered the apartment.

"My beautiful wife." Finn replied. He got up to give her a kiss. But this kiss wasn't like the kiss he gave her this morning, it was so passionate and made her want him. They haven't been able to have fun on their own because she got nervous being intimate with her husband with Puck home. She knew it was stupid but it didn't help that she was pregnant and felt like it was wrong. She didn't know if she was even allowed to have sex while pregnant. Yeah she wanted Finn a lot of the times, she looked at him and thought who wouldn't love to be intimate with Finn. He was so gentle with her when she felt down and aggressive when they felt wild.

"Is Puck home?" Rachel asked. She pulled away to ask him that question.

"No. Why do you want him home?" Finn asked. He looked at her confused.

"No, I just it to be us. Let me lock the very top lock so even he can't come in til we are done." Rachel said.

"Done?" Finn asked.

"Yes, don't act like you don't want to be with me right now. You just made me want you so badly after that kiss. I want to be intimate with you again, we haven't been able to in a while and I miss it. I miss you." Rachel said.

Finn replied, "I'm right here. I'm always here whenever you want me." When he finished, he started kissing Rachel passionately. Than he lifted her into his arms and carried her into their room without breaking away from the kiss. He than placed her gently on the bed and laid right next to her, still not breaking away from the kiss. Finn than helped her get undressed and she helped him get undressed. He started to kiss her passionately on the neck and all the way down. Rachel loved when he was being gentle and passionate with her, it made her feel so loved. He always showed that he loved her but this was one of the best ways that he showed her. Nobody was better than Finn because it wasn't just sex between them but it was love making. They had that strong connection to each other, that deep real true love that made it so special no matter what. He had the ability to make her feel sexy when she was just herself, without the hair extensions, all the make up and all that superficial things. He loved her for the dork she could be without the makeup on, the hair up and the pajamas. Finn looked at Rachel when he stopped kissing her neck and just thought how lucky he was to have the woman he truly loved in his life as his wife. He tried to make sure she knew that she is all he ever wanted from the moment he laid his eyes on her even though there was times they spent wasted with other people but that's what made their love for each other stronger at the end of the day.

"I love you, Rachel." Finn whispered.

"I love you more, Finn." Rachel whispered back.

When they were done, Rachel told Finn that she needed to take a shower so that way she could get ready for their new guest for the weekend and possible new guest for a while. But, when Finn saw Rachel get up from the bed without covering herself or putting clothes on to go to their restroom, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She always had the best body in his eyes even though she would get insecure from time to time and Finn always tried to reassure her that he loved her body. But, he told her that was not the only great thing about her because to him he loved her heart. Yeah in high school she wasn't the best person but she had good intentions especially when it came to him. She loved with all that she had and did the best she could for him. Finn followed her into the restroom and saw her through the shower. Due to her pregnancy, they got a shower with glass see through doors. When Finn saw her in the shower with all her new curves that made her body even more sexier, he just wanted her all over again.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked when Finn slid open the door to join her.

"I'm joining you. You are just so beautiful and sexy and I couldn't resist you. I know that we just had our intimate moment but I want you again. I love feeling that intimate connection with you. I can't never get enough of your love." Finn replied.

Rachel at that moment pushed him against the wall of the shower and started kissing him so passionately that he just lost his thoughts. He loved it when Rachel became aggressive with him. It turned him on so much more than when she would just kiss him. Rachel Berry Hudson was his weakness and she knew it. Her kisses drove him crazy because just like everything she does, it was done with such passion and intensity. If there was an award for best kisser, Rachel in his eyes would win hands down. Rachel always had difficulty kissing him though since he was much taller than her so he picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. At that time, Rachel just pulled his hair back and start kissing him on the neck. When Finn complimented her, she believed all that he said. No one could ever make her feel as sexy as Finn did because he was the only one she could ever be completely naked in front of. He made her feel beautiful on the outside just like the inside. When Rachel grabbed Finn's hair, he just got even more turned on. Rachel said that she wanted it rough but not too rough this time so she unwrapped her legs and climbed down from around his waist. Rachel than turned around and leaned her hands against the glass door and Finn knew what she meant..

After that Rachel finished cleaning up and washing her body and hair while Finn did the same thing too. She was blow drying her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't Puck's girlfriend since she wasn't even ready. She still needed to finish her hair, her makeup and start dinner. So she was thankful to have seen Puck at the door.

"Why did y'all lock the door?" Puck asked.

"Oh, sorry. We just needed a minute to ourselves." Rachel said.

"Ewwww gross Berry." Puck replied.

"Shut it Puckerman. You weren't even here and this is the first time for us since our honeymoon due to the fact that you live here." Rachel said. "Besides, I'm sure you won't have the same consideration this weekend which is just weird."

"Oh, snap. Berry! You should just let me know and I will leave for a while. You guys are married and were considerate enough to have me move with y'all. I won't do anything that makes y'all uncomfortable and if that does, I'll ask if it's okay for y'all to go to the movies or something." Puck said.

"Thanks, Puck. Well I have to finish getting ready so when your girlfriend gets here. I need to be ready and have dinner ready because I'm sure she will be hungry. I just hope she will like my cooking." Rachel replied.

"Your welcome. I am sure she will, your cooking has come along way from when you almost burned down the apartment." Puck said with a smirk.

Rachel left back to her room to finish doing her hair, make up and get dressed. She decided to curl her hair and do her makeup with the smoky eye and heavy lip gloss that her husband loved to see on her once in a while. She decided to wear her favorite black shorts with black shirt and white blazer over the top while wearing her favorite heels to at least reach Finn's shoulders. She didn't want Puck's girlfriend to look at them weird since she was 5'3 and Finn was 6'3, that was a big gap. People sometimes looked at them funny when they would go out and she wasn't wearing her high heels.

Finn was watching TV with Puck when Rachel was getting ready. So he didn't know what she was going to be wearing. All he heard was Puck whistle so he turned around to see his wife dressed all sexy and beautiful.

"Babe, you look unbelievably sexy. I mean you always do but wow." Finn said. That's all he could get out without drooling on himself.

"Yeah, Berry. I have to admit you look hot like that." Puck chipped in.

"Thank you." Rachel said. "I need to start dinner now before it gets later and later. Have you talked to your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she should be here in about 45 minutes." Puck said.

"Oh that is good. That gives me time to cook dinner and dessert. I am going to get started." Rachel said.

Rachel left into the kitchen to cook dinner.

"Dude, now can you tell me who this girl is? She's almost going to be here and I won't tell Rachel since she is focused on cooking." Finn said.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise but you shouldn't be surprised." Puck said. "You know her."

Rachel was all done cooking when she had sat down with the boys after fixing the table and plates for everyone. That's when the doorbell rang. Rachel and Finn got up while Puck went to answer the door. She took a deep breath when he opened the door and greeted her.

"Hi, babe." Puck said.

When she stepped in, both Rachel and Finn looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they saw in front of them. They didn't expect Puck to be with her but in a way they should have seen this coming.

"Hey. What is that I smell? Berry, you eat meat now?" She asked.

Rachel just looked at Finn, confused. Did Finn know that Puck was dating her? She was just speechless.


	9. Chapter 8: A Quick Love For Finchel

Chapter Eight: What A Quick Recovery

Rachel looked at Finn, confused. She than looked at Puck. Than she looked at the beautiful petite blonde standing next to him.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked Finn, in a whisper. "Did you know about this?"

"I had no idea. I didn't even know that he was talking to her." Finn whispered back.

Puck looked at his girlfriend than he looked at his friends.

"You know that it's not polite to talk about your guest in front of your guest." The blonde said.

"It's just a surprise. I didn't even know you were talking." Rachel said.

"We do have a very important thing in common." Puck said.

"Did you guys even talk a couple of months ago when we were all together at Mr. Schue's wedding?" Rachel asked.

"No, we didn't. I actually hooked up with someone else at that time." She replied.

"Who?" Rachel looked at Finn. But she quickly stopped herself because she remembered that she hooked up with him that night, I mean that is the night she got pregnant by him.

"Santana." The blonde replied. "Yeah and the last time we saw each other, everyone was focused on the two of you."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, what? Are you?" Rachel asked.

"No. Anyway, I told Puck about the story and he got super jealous and has been trying to be with me since." She said.

"Guys, I realized that I love her. I love her more than I loved anyone else. I realized that the reason it never worked out with anyone else is because I have always been in love with her. I've secretly loved her when she was with you but I would do anything for this woman." Puck said.

"If this is who you love than she is more than welcomed to our house. We all made up a long time ago so there is no problem with this. We were just surprised that you were in talks with each other, that's all. You know you're like my family, Quinn." Rachel said.

She went to give Quinn a hug because she did miss her. The last time she saw her was at her and Finn's wedding but they didn't really get a chance to talk. They all made amends a long time ago and they all parted on good terms.

"I'm really happy to see you, Quinn." Finn said. He went to give her a hug as well.

"It's good to see you guys back together." Rachel said. Rachel turned to Finn. "Hey, I need your help with something real quick. I need you to check something out because something doesn't feel right with the baby."

"We will be right back." Rachel said.

Finn and Rachel went to her room. Finn looked very worried when they were heading back to their bedroom.

"Rachel, what's wrong? What's wrong with the baby?" Finn asked, grabbing onto her stomach. She was in the early stages of her pregnancy so they always wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"I just don't feel right. I feel like I'm bleeding. I need to check." Rachel said. She had a panic in her voice.

They both went to her restroom to see if she was bleeding. When Rachel took off her shorts and checked, she noticed a small amount of blood. She looked at Finn with a scared look on her face.

"What do I do, Finn? I don't want to lose the baby." Rachel said, with tears in her eyes.

"Should I call the doctor?" Finn asked. "No, I'm going to call the hospital and ask their advice. I don't care. I need to make sure everything is okay with the baby."

"I'll call Finn. You are not in the right state of mind. I know I am panicking but you are way worse." Rachel said. Rachel grabbed her phone from Finn and called the doctor's office. They had an emergency line.

"Hello, Thank you for calling. How can I help you?" The nurse asked when she answered the phone.

"Hi, My name is Rachel and I need some help with something that is happening right now with my pregnancy." Rachel said.

"What's going on?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I'm about 13 weeks pregnant and I started bleeding. Is that normal or is something happening to the baby?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, well do you feel any pressure or pain? Did you do anything that may have caused stress or concern? Did you do something out of the normal?" The nurse asked.

"No, I don't feel any pressure. I was just talking with my husband and friends when I felt just the leakage so I came and checked. No, everything was completely normal. Well, me and my husband had sex twice today and we haven't done that since I got pregnant. Could that have caused this?" Rachel asked.

She looked at Finn and Finn had this concern look on his face. When he heard Rachel ask the nurse if the sex they had caused something to happen, he was so angry with himself. What if it was his fault that something bad happened to the baby? He didn't think he would ever forgive himself.

"No well since you are not in any pain than it could just be spotting. Sometimes women even though they are pregnant can experience bleeding still. If you start seeing blood clots or pain, than you would need to come to the hospital real fast. The sex doesn't cause for anything bad to happen to the baby unless you do real rough and painful sex." The nurse said.

"Oh okay. I'm glad to hear that than." Rachel said. "I'm sorry to bug you with this question. This is just my first pregnancy so I panicked. Thank you. Good night."

Rachel got up from where she was sitting to tell her husband what the nurse informed her. When she told him that it was nothing to worry about unless she got worse, he felt relieved. He was thankful that it wasn't his fault.

"How could it be your fault?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I just had to have sex with you. I just love you so much and I just love being intimate with you. I would have never forgive myself if it was my fault." Finn said, putting his head down.

"Baby, it would never have been your fault. I love being intimate with you too. It makes me feel like our two bodies are one. I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you more." Finn replied.

She reached up and gave him a kiss. Finn picked her up so she could wrap her legs around him. He than placed her on the bed and continued to kiss her. Rachel pulled away as soon as she remembered that they weren't alone. Besides, the food was probably getting cold.

* * *

Puck and Quinn were in the living when they heard the door to Finn's and Rachel's room closed.

"Do you think that they are upset that we are back together?" Quinn asked.

"No, if they were believe me, they would have said something. Me and Rachel have became close this past month, she has one of the greatest hearts. It seems like Finn changed her into a much better person or the baby changed her into a kinder person. Well except when she punched someone in the face." Puck said.

"That's great. Wait, Rachel punched someone? You have to tell me that story." Quinn said.

"Well, I'll tell you the short story. There was this girl named Carmen that was obsessed with Finn and I mean obsessed with him, she followed him and stalked him. You know, Finn is to nice to be mean to anyone but she would never get the hint. Well when they came back from their honeymoon and Rachel was packing his stuff while he was talking to the dean about the transfer, she came knocking on the door. When I saw it was her, I tried to get her to leave but she barged into the door. She started to tell Rachel all these things and when she called her a slut because she was pregnant, Rachel lost it and punched her straight in the face. Than she calmly went to her on the floor, grabbed her face and calmly said this, "I told you bitch to get the fuck out of here before I made you regret ever meeting MY husband. So get your skinny psycho ass out of this room and never look back". I'll always remember that day. That girl just amazed me." Puck said.

"Wow, Rachel? Rachel actually stood up for herself. Remember when you use to slushie her and she would take it? I'm proud of her for sticking up for herself and really fighting for Finn." Quinn said.

"Yeah, I remember. Even though she was the one to tell Finn the truth about us." Puck said.

"I know, I hated that but we had to admire her for her saying what we didn't want to." Quinn said.

"Do you think he ever truly forgave us for that?" Puck asked.

"Yes, he did a long time ago. We saved him. Rachel is his soul-mate." Quinn said.

"You're my soul-mate. Who's yours?" Puck asked.

"You are." Quinn replied.

At that time, Puck and Quinn looked at each other. They leaned in each other and gave each other the most passionate kiss ever. He than lifted Quinn off the floor and spun her around. He than her let go again and they started kissing.

At the same time, unknown to them someone overheard the end of the conversation.

Rachel at that time, turned around with a smile on her face and headed back to her room. She was always concerned that Quinn still loved Finn and would try to get him back even though Finn always said he didn't love her anymore than a friend. She especially remembered when Quinn was so against them getting married and be together in the end. She closed the door and told Finn what she overhead from Quinn. Her and Finn always thought they were soul-mates but she was happy to know that they weren't the only ones who thought that. That his ex girlfriend at who at one point hated her because Finn loved her was saying that her and Puck saved him because she was his soul-mate. They hugged each other for a little while before they said they had to ate least eat. Rachel agreed since she was now starving.

She grabbed Finn's hand and headed back into the living room to meet up with Puck and Quinn.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about that. I got worried because I started bleeding." Rachel said when they entered the living room.

"It's okay. Is everything okay now?" Quinn asked. She was unaware that Rachel heard what she said.

"Yeah, I called my doctor and they said everything was normal. If I start getting pains and clots than I need to go to the hospital. But all is okay. I just got scared because I thought I was losing the baby due to me and Finn being intimate today." Rachel said, blushing.

"Ewwww once again Rachel." Puck said.

"I knew you were going to say that man. Rachel didn't even want to have sex with me right now because you were here. SO thanks for that." Finn said.

"Finn! Let's eat before the food gets cold." Rachel said.

They all went into the dining room to take their seats and start their dinner.

"So Rachel. You never answered my question. You eat meat now?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yeah. Yes, I eat meat now. This baby has been craving meat so much. I'm only 3 months pregnant and the baby is already controlling my eating habits." Rachel said. "You should see all the snacks that Finn bought me to keep me happy. He even catches me in the middle of the night eating. I feel like I'm going to get so fat and ugly with all the eating that I'm doing."

"And I told you that you could never be ugly to me. You are beautiful and you're going to be even more beautiful because you are carrying my baby." Finn said.

"Yeah, Rachel. You could always lose the weight. What matters is the baby." Quinn chipped in.

"I have to admit that I was quite jealous of you when we were back in high school. Even when you were pregnant, you didn't get big and was actually still fit in a way. Plus, you lost all the weight so fast and even actually looked better than me for having a baby." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rachel. But that's because I was on a mission. If you want, I can help you workout after you have the baby." Quinn said.

"Rachel, you should know that everyone is going to be here for you. You're family." Puck said.

"I will always love you. I just don't want you to hurt yourself by working out too soon. I want you to eat all that you want and gain all the weight you want because you will still be extremely sexy to me. I know that you will be back to how you want to be because I have never known Rachel to not get what she wants." Finn said.

"Awwwwwwww, I love you so much Finny." Rachel said.

"So who at this table thinks that I am having a boy or who thinks I am having a girl? Just a month away and I find out. So make sure you have July 7th open for the baby shower and the reveal." Rachel said.

When she said that, everyone started talking about whether she was carrying a boy or girl. They were already disagreements on whether she was carrying a boy or girl. The girls seemed to think that she was having a boy while the boy said a girl.

* * *

**SO, Do you think she's having a boy or girl?**

**Ideas for the babies name?**

**What do you think about Quinn and Puck being together? **

**What about all of them living together?**


	10. Chapter 9: One Night To Remember

Chapter Nine:

**I'M NOT GOOD AT WRITING SMUT SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AND GO EASY ON ME WITH THE REVIEWS IN REGARDS TO THAT. I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY IT AND IF IT DIDN'T TURN OUT WELL, THAN I WAS NEVER GOING TO DO IT AGAIN. IT'S NOT GOING TO BE TOO CRAZY, IT'S GOING TO BE SIMPLE. LIKE I'VE SAID I HAVE NEVER DONE IT BEFORE SO YEAH GO EASY ON ME. **

They decided that they were going to have a night out since they hadn't had a chance to do it since they got married. It was Saturday night and Puck insisted that they go on a double date since everything went smoothly yesterday and today. Rachel was glad that her stomach wasn't showing too much right now and she was thankful for that especially since the way that she had been eating was crazy. Rachel hoped in the shower while Finn was out talking with Puck while Quinn also got ready. They knew girls took longer than guys to get ready.

RACHEL'S POV

Rachel got ready by hoping in the shower since her body temperature was already out of control, taking a shower was the good way to relax her. When she got out of the shower, she immediately started to do her hair. She knew that Finn hated it when she took forever but since she got pregnant, he became more understanding. Rachel began to blow dry her hair straight and thought how she never realized how long her hair was. It seemed that the pregnancy bought along some good effects on her body like her hair growing longer, her hair grew healthier, her boobs and butt got bigger (in a good way) and she loved how it made her skin look soft. She decided she was going to go simple but sexy because soon her stomach would start popping out and she didn't think it would look as good. She decided to wear her favorite black shorts that showed her legs off with a blue strapless shirt that made her boobs look really good with her favorite black 5' high heels. She so didn't want to feel so short next to everyone. That was one of the things she didn't like about hanging out with everyone, they were taller than her. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and liked the way that she looked. She couldn't believe that she actually agreed to going out on a double date with Puck but she had a great feeling about this. She saw how different he had become. He had changed into a better man after Beth was born but he became even better when her and him became close. She started to think of him as her overprotective brother. He asked how her day was and made sure she didn't get hurt when walking down the stairs of the apartment building. She was also enjoying spending time with Quinn, ever since she overhead the conversation between her and Puck, she became less insecure about Quinn trying to steal Finn away again. She was opening Quinn into their apartment with open arms, yes it was weird to think about intimate with them there but other than that, everything was good.

QUINN'S POV

Quinn had just stepped out of the shower and was heading back to Puck's room to finish getting ready. She thought of the amazing night she had spent with Puck, Finn and Rachel just talking and laughing. It was like they had been friends for years and it was like they knew each other forever. Not the past of pain and torture that they gave each other even though Rachel never did anything back in retaliation. Quinn always admired that Rachel had more class than to stoop to their levels. That is how she knew that she would accept her and let her stay with them. They would all be a family and she loved that thought. She wasn't close to her sister so to have considered Rachel a sister now was amazing. Quinn started to get ready cause she knew Puck hated waiting. She straightened her hair and did her make up lightly with just mascara and lip gloss. She went with skinny jeans and a over the shoulder black shirt with a pair of red high heels. When she was done, she looked in the mirror and was happy that she was back with Puck again. She realized that they never actually been on a date. They only hooked up that one time and than he bought her food but they never went out, out. She loved the man that he became and was proud that he wasn't the player Puck anymore. The one who would sleep with anybody and everybody.

PUCK'S AND FINN'S POV

They were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to finish getting ready and they knew both girls would take forever. Finn thought that Rachel would take even longer than her usual routine required because she always wanted to make sure she did look good for him. She told him one time that she was afraid that his eyes may stray to another girl who looked prettier than her even though he was constantly reminding her that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was his wife and the mother of his child.

"How long do you think they are going to take in there?" Puck asked.

"Rachel tends to take forever. She has a routine that she does. Every morning it's about an hour and at night before bed, it's about two. So somewhere in between those two." Finn replied.

"Why do girls take forever?" Puck asked.

"I have no idea. Why can't they be like us guys and just be quick in getting ready?" Finn asked.

"I know. It would make everything so much easier." Puck said.

"So, dude. Tell me what is really going on with you and Quinn. Do you really love her and want her to stay with us or is this one of those phases for you?" Finn asked. "Rachel likes spending time with you and her and I know that she loves the both of you together."

"To be honest dude, I have always been in love with Quinn. I acted like it was just a hook up but it was more to me. I just felt like she didn't me like that so I had to act like it never bothered me but deep down it killed me when she was with you and then when she was with Sam and then she was with you again. I was also very hurt when she decided to give up Beth. I want her to be in my life now and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to have what you and Rachel have. A true love, a love that will last forever." Puck said.

"Wow. I never knew it was that serious. When I heard that you got Quinn pregnant and you had sex with her, I thought it was just you doing you know what you do. But, you should have told me that you were in love with her and I would have let it be. I only got with her again because I was upset with Rachel and felt betrayed by what she did when she kissed you. I know Quinn did worse but I wasn't in love with Quinn, I mean I loved her but I didn't know what real love was like til Rachel. I loved Quinn as a friend but I didn't know that at the time. I wasted time being with Quinn instead of being with Rachel but we made up for it and now we are happy. I love the man you have become because I know that you are ready to settle down and have a family in the future with her. Just know that me and Rachel love the both of y'all and we love y'all together so this apartment is your apartment as well as hers. You are here until you are ready to be married and have kids cause as much as we love you, I don't think you want to live with us for the rest of our lives." Finn said, laughing at what he last said.

"True. Maybe if we get married in the future, we can find a place that is near here because we don't want to be too far away." Puck said.

"I'm ready." Rachel said, as she entered the living room. "Finn you can go get ready now."

"Okay." Finn said as he got up from the couch. He gave her a kiss as he made the way to his room. "You look stunning in that outfit and I bet you look even sexier out of it."

"Finn!" Rachel said, playfully smacking him in the arm.

"I'm ready." Quinn said, as she entered the room and saw Finn going into his. "Puck you can go get dressed."

"Finally, look ladies see how long it should take y'all to get ready." Puck said, as he gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek. "Looking beautiful."

"Oh my gosh, those boys are crazy." Rachel said as she sat down. "You really do look beautiful Quinn."

"No, you look beautiful. You have that beautiful mom glow." Quinn replied. "I'm glad that you are welcoming me into your apartment with open arms."

"Of course, we are all like family now. Puck is like my brother and if it all goes right, you might be my sister in law. Not legally but you know. I mean you are like my sister but soon in law. Do you think you see yourself settling down with Puck?" Rachel asked.

"You know its crazy. At first, I hated Puck for getting me pregnant but the way I saw that he grew up after Beth was born. I was in love but I was too scared to admit to anyone even myself. I knew that me and Finn didn't belong together or even that me and Sam belonged together. I was afraid that he was going to hurt me still but when I saw him really fight for me, I knew I wanted to be with him. Yes, I really do. I want a marriage like yours and Finn's. I have to admit that at the beginning in high school when you told me that you were planning on getting married, I didn't agree to it but I see that it works for the both of you. I am so proud of you both." Quinn said. "Plus, I have to tell you something. I wanted to say thank you for always being kind to me and open to me after the way I treated you. I regret that everyday. I never should have called you names or talked badly about you. I have to admit that I always admired the class you had in high school. You never stoop down to our level or get revenge for all the bad things we did to you. I know that great things will come to you including your dreams coming true."

"Awwwwwwwww. Thank you so much for saying those words. You have no idea how much that means to me especially coming from you." Rachel said. She got up to give Quinn a hug and had tears in her eyes. "I want you and Puck to be happy. I wish you and him would get married to and have babies so they could grow up with mine. I know that you have Beth but I want you to have another."

"Girls, we are ready." Finn said. When he entered, he saw that Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, love. Are you okay?" Finn went up to her, with a concern in his voice and eyes.

"Yes. I am fine. I am just happy to have Quinn here with Puck. I wish they could get married like us so we can be like the newlyweds together." Rachel said.

Little did they know, Puck had overheard the entire conversation and looked down in the box he had in his hands. He couldn't help but smile and he placed it in his pocket. Tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

"Hey, guys. You ready?" Puck said as he entered the living room with everyone.

Finchel and Quick both arrived at the restaurant and Finn gave his name as the reservation. He wanted this to be a great night out with his wife and their two closest friends. They were the only couple in New York since Blaine was still in Lima and Santana didn't have a girl since she was waiting for Brittany. When they got to their seats and ordered their food, Rachel noticed that nobody ordered drinks for themselves.

"Hey, this is going to be a good night. Why did none of y'all order some drinks? I know that all of y'all have fake ID's." Rachel asked. She looked at Puck, than at Quinn and finally at Finn. They all had a guilty look on their face. "What's going on?"

"We don't feel right drinking since you can't due to your pregnancy." Finn finally said, after a moment of pure silence.

"Guys, you don't have to do that for me. I appreciate the thought of it but I don't want to ever stop y'all from having fun besides you guys drink a beer once in a while we are at home, it's no different now." Rachel said. "So call the waitress back and get a beer or two."

"Thanks, Rach. As long as you are okay with it." Puck said.

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with us drinking and you not." Quinn said.

"Awwwwww. Thank you for thinking of me and my feelings but it's okay." Rachel said.

"Waiter!" Puck yelled out.

The guys ordered themselves beer from the tap and Quinn ordered herself a nice margarita. Rachel was content and happy with some nice iced tea. Soon, they ordered there food and was chatting about old times. Laughing about memories they experienced in the Glee Club and how far they have come from when high school first started.

"Little did we know how much Glee was going to change all of our lives. It was a tough journey but I am glad that I got to experience it with you guys. Puck started it out with throwing slushies in my face, Quinn with calling me names and Finn trying to be the good guy but scared of admitting the truth to me. We all had our moments of good and bad but it shaped us for the future. I could never thank Mr. Schue enough for all this. If it wasn't for the Glee club, I wouldn't have fallen in love with Finn like I did, most likely, Finn and Quinn wouldn't be together and so much more. I love you guys and I'm glad that you are here. I also want to ask you guys something. Puck? Quinn?" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Both Puck and Quinn said at the same time.

"Me and Finn were talking and we were wondering..if the both of you wanted..to be the baby's godparents. I thought it would be a great idea especially since Quinn is moving in with us. So what do you think?" Rachel asked. She grabbed Finn's arm and looked at them with a big smile on her face while Finn had a curious look on his face.

Puck and Quinn looked at each other with a smile on their face.

"Of course, I would love that." Quinn said.

"Me too. Besides, I got to teach this lil dude baby how to be a player just like me." Puck said. Quinn nudged him in the side. "I'm just kidding."

When they were done eating, Puck insisted on paying for the whole meal. They grabbed their stuff and was heading back to the apartment. As they were leaving, Puck felt the box in his pocket and was getting more nervous. He couldn't believe that he was going to ask Quinn to marry him. When he turned around, he saw that Rachel and Finn were still in the booth making out like crazy. He couldn't help but smirk at them because they still acted like they were in high school. He nudged Quinn so she could see what he saw.

"Are they always on each other like this?" Quinn asked.

"No, they don't do that when I'm around. I think Rachel gets nervous being like that around me. She tries to wait til I'm out of the house." Puck said.

"Well, it seems like they are in the mood tonight." Quinn said.

Finn and Rachel look up and realize that they are staring at them. Rachel blushes and hides her head in Finn's shoulders. Finn clears his throat and gets up.

"Since when are you so shy about your affection? I remember in high school, y'all use to ugly makeout every chance you got." Quinn said when they were next to them.

"I don't know. But I think it's time to start showing it again. I just think Finn likes it when I dress up really nice." Rachel said.

"I'm attracted to you even when you have morning breath." Finn said, grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Let's go guys." Puck said.

They were walking along the side walk when they arrived at the park. Rachel wanted to take a break and look around. Puck decided it was now or never because he was getting more and more nervous as the box burned a hole in his pocket. Puck and Quinn were walking ahead of Rachel and Finn when they saw them stop. Puck faced Quinn.

"Quinn, I know that our relationship has never been perfect. I was in love with you when I accidentaly got you pregnant then we had a baby together and gave her to someone who could provide more. I always fought my feelings for you but I can't fight them anymore. I don't want to spend another moment without you. You are the love of my life, you are my soulmate and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that you made the right choice in giving me a chance. I love you Quinn Fabray." Puck said. He gets down on one knee. "Will you be my wife?"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears and she places her hands over mouth. "Yes, Puck. Yes. I love you too. You are my soul-mate."

Puck than stands up and lifts Quinn in the air as he kisses her passionately. While that happens, Finn and Rachel are looking at them with the biggest smile on their faces. They than walk up to Puck and Quinn to give them their congratulations. Soon, they were back home. Quinn couldn't stop smiling and Rachel couldn't keep her hands off of Finn. Even though they were a little drunk, they were aware of the choices they made. Everyone except Rachel since she wasn't allowed to drink.

Since no one was ready to go to sleep, they decided to watch a movie. Rachel was in the mood to watch her favorite romantic movie, "A Walk To Remember". When they were done, Rachel was in tears and so was Quinn. The guys looked at each other and decided to call it a night.

When Rachel and Finn got into their room, they started to talk.

"I'm so glad that Puck finally admitted to his feelings so now him and Quinn could get married." Rachel said. "I was always afraid that you would leave me for Quinn."

"Why in the world would I ever do that?" Finn asked. He went grabbed and lifted Rachel into his arms where he took her to bed so she could sit on his lap.

"Well, because you and her have a history. Not like our history. But...I saw your face when he asked y'all to sing Beth in high school and the hurt you had. Don't forget that you got back with her just because I kissed Finn when she did way worse. I just always felt like you still loved her. Also because I thought Quinn still loved you. I remember when she slapped me at Junior prom, also when I approached her about the marriage proposal. She told me that I needed to leave you behind and I took that as her saying she wanted you to herself again. I just was always afraid of losing you. I thought you would want her again." Rachel said. She turned her head around so Finn wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Finn reached out and grabbed her chin. He had her facing him giving eye contact. "Is that what you think? First, the reason I was upset about the song was because I realized that they did belong together. I realized that he truly loved her and she loved him while I loved you. I was hurt because they had each other while I had to watch you be happy with Jesse especially when I thought you lost it to him. You are the one for me, always have been and always will be. When I met you, I realized what real love was. Me and Quinn were only together for the status quo of the quarterback and head cheerleader being together. That's it. We were just wanting to be on top of the high school world, that's it. But remember what I said, when I heard you sing, you touched me in my heart. You are my heart, you are my real love, you are my hero and you my soul-mate. Just like I said at 's wedding, we are endgame" Finn said.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as Finn finished. She just stared at him with admiration.

"I love you so much Finn Hudson. I don't ever want to lose you again. You mean the world to me and I will spend the rest of my life loving you. You are the love of my life and like you said, "We are endgame."" Rachel said.

"I love you more Rachel Hudson. Plus, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I was worth marrying. I will always cherish you and admire you for the rest of my life." Finn said.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she leaned over to give Finn a kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss, she looked deep into his eyes. She felt this deep attraction to him at that moment and she didn't think of anything else but being close to her husband. She then leaned back into him and gave him the biggest, most passionate kiss that she ever gave him. At that time, Finn leaned back and laid down on his back while Rachel raised her other leg over him so she was on top of him kissing him.

"Rachel, are you sure?" Finn asked when she stopped kissing him but started to kiss his neck.

"I love you so much." Rachel said.

Finn than took her shirt off and started to kiss her neck. Rachel returned the same motion as she helped him take off his shirt. They continued kissing until Rachel got herself off of him and stood up. She took off her shorts and undergarments to reveal her bare body to Finn. All he could think of was how lucky he was to have her as his one and only. He than got off the bed and picked her, he gently took her in his arms and laid her softly on the bed. He wanted to make sure nothing happened like the last time. He than took off his bottoms and got on top of her, but made sure he didn't put any of his weight on her. He began kissing her deeply and passionately then he slowly made his way to her neck where he knew was her sensitive spot. Rachel began to moan softly. He knew exactly what Rachel loved and how she loved to be intimate. He than slowly inserted himself inside her and from that moment on, they just made the most romantic love that they have ever done before. He just didn't want to have sex with her but he wanted there two bodies to become one.

**I KNOW IT'S NOT REALLY SMUT BUT I JUST COULDN'T REALLY DO IT. MAYBE I NEED TO READ MORE SMUT STORIES TO GET THE NOTES. I JUST PREFER SOFT, ROMANTIC STUFF (LOL)**

**Reminder: I do not own Glee or in any part of it. **

_What do you think about Quick's proposal? Too soon? Or about time?_

_Finchel and Quick living together, good or bad?_

_Next Chapter will be Nationals, do you think I should have them sing the same things as a tribute to their teacher but make it happy thoughts? Or what songs should the Glee club sing for him? I want them to still dedicate their performance to Finn so him and Rachel can see together._


	11. Chapter 10: On Our Way To LA

Chapter Ten: Nationals Is Upon Us

****SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS CHAPTER IN QUITE A WHILE. I STARTED TO PUT TOGETHER A PROJECT TO HONOR CORY MONTEITH! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET CORY FANS TOGETHER TO DO THIS. IF ANY OF YALL HAVE A TWITTER, PLEASE FOLLOW ME SWEETSMILESBBYY TO GET INFO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN. I AM WANTING TO MAKE THIS VIDEO BIG AND PERFECT TO HONOR THE HERO. THE VIDEO WILL BE POSTED ON YOUTUBE AND SENT TO HIS MOM/GLEE FAMILY. AND A SPECIAL FEW FANS WHO HELP ME SPREAD THE WORD AND GET MORE INVOLVED.**

******i just also want to say that I do not own glee or any of the characters. Just my wishing. Writing this chapter made me cry because I did keep some of what happened in the actual episode but changed a few things so I give credit to Glee for some of the items I use.******

Finn and Rachel started to pack their bags for the trip to Lima, Ohio and then from there they were going to take a plane ride with the glee club to Los Angeles. He couldn't believe that he was going to finally show Rachel what he and the glee club put together for Nationals. He knew that this was very important because Sue was still on her mission to destroy the glee club and if they didn't win than they were going to cut the club. He wasn't going to let that happen, he wouldn't let that happen. He will always thank the glee club and Mr. Schue for the big change it made in his heart. He believes if it hadn't been for that glee club and Mr. Schue, he wouldn't have fallen in love with Rachel the way that he did. He thinks that if he hadn't been in the glee club, he would have stayed with Quinn and be in a loveless relationship, feeling guilty about not taking care of a baby that really wasn't his. Rachel was excited to see that Finn was following his dream, his destiny. He was always a leader and she loved that so much about him so to see him lead the glee club to Nationals made her so proud of her husband. She knew that he was working hard to make sure that they won and she had faith that they would. She knows it took a while for them to win Nationals but this was her husbands first role as a teacher. She was proud to have said that she was a part of something special like Glee club because it gave her Finn. Yeah she knows that she and him saw each other in the hall and had that immediate spark but Glee club allowed them to talk and fall in love. When they were done packing, they left their room with smiles on their faces.

"Ewwwww guys you do know that y'all have your own room to make out in, right?" Finn said.

"Shut it Finn." Puck replied.

"Are you guys leaving already?" Quinn asked, noticing that they had their bags and Rachel had her famous pink suitcase.

"Yeah, we want to give ourselves time for the drive to Lima to meet them there and all of us take the flight together to LA." Rachel said. "I wish you could come Puck. Your like the only one of us who actually has been over there."

"Well, that's actually what we wanted to talk about. We were waiting for y'all to come out and since y'all were taking too long, we started making out." Puck was saying before Quinn nudged him in the side and gave him the too much information look. "We wanted to know if we can join you on the trip? We want to be there to see Frankenteen take our old Glee club to a win at Nationals." Puck finished.

"Of course you guys can join us. Finn is a bit nervous because he is afraid if the Glee club doesn't win, the Glee club will be over and it'll be all his fault since he was the one leading them." Rachel said. "So see Finn, Me and the Glee club aren't the only ones who think that The New Directions will win Nationals because of you. You need to have faith in yourself like we all do." Rachel finished, touching Finn's arm and give him a big kiss.

"Now you guys are being gross." Puck said.

"Be quiet, Puck. At least we are not living in sin." Rachel joked.

"Okay, well let's go guys. Let's take this road trip drive back to Lima. It's going to be about 10 hours maybe more, maybe less. I just hope we can take being in the same car for that amount of time." Finn said, laughing.

"Well as long as I have my snacks for the road than I am good." Rachel said. She went to the kitchen to get her food for the road.

When she got back from the kitchen with her bag of snacks, Puck and Quinn were already packed for the trip back to their hometown. This was like the first road trip that they would all take together as a group and they were all excited. They all hopped into the car. Puck said that he would drive because he knew that Finn probably wouldn't be able to keep driving so much and he needed to take care of Rachel in case she got sick on the drive over. Quinn sat in front next to Puck while Finn and Rachel sat in the back seat right next to each other. On the drive over there, they started to talk more and more about what they thought awould happen in the future. They talked about Puck and Quinn's wedding and if they decided to pick a wedding date. They were surprised that they decided that they were just going to have a simple wedding or probably not, just go to the court house. They also said they wanted to get married before the baby came so when they became godparents for the baby, they would be Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. Rachel was so happy that Quinn and Puck were finally serious about their future together as she always rooted for them to be together ever since Quinn was pregnant with his baby. She hoped that Quinn would have another baby soon so that the kids could grow up together and be close just like Puck and Finn without the problems they had. She grew up wishing that she had a sibling so she and Finn talked about them having more than one kid so the baby won't grow up feeling so alone. Yeah, it was great being spoiled in everything but it got lonely not having a sibling to talk to or pick on or play pranks on. During the trip, Rachel kept eating and eating. She hated that she was always hungry but Finn always made her feel sexy. He wanted to give her whatever she wanted and he knew that she started to feel insecure about her weight especially since she was starting to show a little. She was thankful that she was having Finn's baby because she knew this is what love was suppose to be like. She had tried out for Funny Girl but she never got the call back but than again she was too worried about it. She knew what is meant to be will be besides she couldn't stress herself out and worry about losing her baby. She was excited to find out what she was having and that was only 2 weeks away. She was counting the days and hours, so was Finn. He would take all sorts of pictures of her and measure her stomach to show how much she was changing with her pregnancy. He made sure he talked to her stomach every night and they even sang together more to the baby. He was falling more and more in love with Rachel as the days passed by. Finally after about 10 hours, they arrived in Lima, Ohio. Since the flight wasn't scheduled until the next morning, they decided to get a hotel room. When they got to the room, they went their separate ways for the night. They needed to get up early to be meet up with the New Directions and Mr. Schue for the trip.

"Hello?" Rachel said when her phone rang. "What's going on? No, me and Finn just got into the hotel room while Puck and Quinn are in the other room. Really? Oh. I see. I love you. Bye." Rachel finished saying into the phone.

"Who was that?" Finn asked her when she hung up the phone.

Rachel slowly went up to Finn, reached up and whispered, "My other love." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"Oh really? Well I bet he can't make you feel like this?" Finn replied. He then grabbed Rachel and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He gave her the most passionate kiss that he had ever given her and she was turned on now more than ever. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy or the way that Finn was kissing her at the moment that made her feel that way. He then gently placed her on the bed and began kissing her and then slowly went down to her neck. She slightly pulled Finn's hair and than he took off his shirt. Then he took off her shirt and exposed her bare chest, he looked at them in amazement. He was so thankful that she was all his, he remembered days where he would send her text messages about her boobs and now he could have them whenever he wanted. He then got under the covers with her so he could show her how much he loved her.

LATER ON...

Finn laid next to Rachel as he held her in his arms.

"I'm afraid to go to sleep right now." Finn told Rachel.

Rachel than lifted her head to turn to Finn.

"Why are you afraid?" Rachel asked.

"The last time we were here a few months ago on Valentines day, I thought you fell asleep so I fell asleep but when I woke up, you were gone. I don't want to fall asleep to have you be gone again like the last time." Finn revealed to his wife.

Rachel got a concerned look in her face. She didn't think he was that hurt by her actions. They never really talked about what happened that night or after. She just chose to not talk about it because all it did was hurt her to think that she wasted so much time trying to make Finn jealous than just being with him. She regretted every moment that she was away from him because every single second of the day she kept thinking of him. She never trusted Brody so she was glad that they didn't hook up. She lied and told Brody that she needed to concentrate on other issues than having sex with him and that if he liked her the way that he said he did, he would understand. She was glad that she waited to be with Finn again in order to be intimate with someone and there was nobody better than Finn. He knew her best and he made her feel confident and sexy in her own skin. When they had sex, it wasn't just sex to her. It was more.

She got out of Finn's arms and sat right next to him. She put his face in her hands. "Finn, I'm so sorry about that night. I know that we haven't had a chance to talk about this but I spent every moment regretting that decision. I wish that I stayed and came back home to you. You're my hero and you're my home. I never loved anyone the way that I love you. You are my true love, my soul-mate. I wasted my time being with Brody to make you jealous when that was just childish and stupid. I never did Brody. I just made people believe that so they wouldn't think that I was obsessing over you. I always wanted it to be with you. That's how I knew the baby was yours because it wasn't possible to be anyone else's but yours. I was hurt that you didn't want to be with me in New York. I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. But, I promise you. I promise you that I will never leave your side. I'm yours for life and you can't get rid of me easy. I will fight til the ends of the earth for you." Rachel said.

Finn than gave her his famous half smile that she melted over. "I wanted more than anything in this world to be with you in New York but I felt like I had no place in your life. You were in NYADA and making something of yourself. Even when you broke up with me, I knew that you and I would be together eventually. I just kept holding onto that faith because you are my person. We are endgame like I said. I won't ever let you go. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than I love myself." Finn said. In his mind, he just kept thinking how thankful he was that she didn't have sex with Brody. He knew she would never lie about the baby being his unless it was the truth.

"I love you more." Rachel said.

"Not possible." Finn replied. He pulled her down to his chest and she could hear his heart beating fast. She loved that sound more than anything. She loved being in the arms of the man of her dreams. There was no better feeling than this. Rachel than closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take in his scent. Finn gave her a kiss on top of her head and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to her phone ringing. They were told to meet up in the McKinley auditorium so that way they could all take a bus to the airport together and get on the plane together. But her phone was ringing thirty minutes before she was scheduled to wake up. All she could think of who was calling her before her alarm went off. Since Rachel got pregnant, she became very grouchy when she was waken up earlier than she wanted or scheduled. She got herself out of Finn's arms slowly as to not wake him up. She slowly and quietly reached for her phone. When she saw who it was on the caller ID, she smiled big.

"Hey, love." She whispered into the phone. "No, Finn is asleep so I can talk. No, he doesn't know a thing." Rachel laughed quietly into the phone. "He doesn't suspect a thing. I can't believe I let you talk me into lying to him. Yes, it is lying. No just because he doesn't ask doesn't mean I'm not lying to him. He's my husband now and I can't do that. Hold on, let me go to the restroom. I don't want to wake him up and try to pull off a big lie to him to cover this up. Okay, hold." Rachel finished. She slowly crept into the restroom. But, she didn't notice that Finn was awake the whole time. He looked at the restroom, confused. He slowly got out of the bed and reached for the phone in the drawer next to the bed and saw the time. He couldn't help but think who would be calling his wife so early in the morning and what she was hiding. He leaned into the restroom door to overhear what his wife was saying.

"So I'll talk to you later. No, I can't wait to see the surprise work out. Okay, well I have to go before he wakes up. I love you." Rachel finished.

Finn ran into the bed and pretended he was on his phone. Rachel came out of the room and looked at Finn surprised that he was awake.

"Since when did you wake up?" Rachel asked.

"I just woke up right now. Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"Perfect babe." Rachel said with a big smile.

Finn got off the bed and sent a text message to Puck. "Hey dude, meet me in the hallway in 10 minutes, I need to talk to you as soon as possible. It's about Rachel and a secret she's hiding me from me. I think she is cheating on me." When Finn was done sending the text message, he hopped out of bed and went straight to the restroom to take a quick shower. He needed to wake up and that was the quickest way to do so. He then brushed his teeth and got dressed. When he got out of the restroom, Rachel was already getting her things ready to take a shower. They had an hour to get to McKinley.

"What's going on, Puck?" Quinn asked. She saw that Puck looked at his phone in confusion.

"I don't know if I should tell you this or maybe ask what you think. But Finn just sent me a text message saying that he thinks that Rachel is cheating on him?" Puck asked and replied at the same time. "Have you ever seen anything that would make it seem like Rachel is cheating?"

"No. Rachel is insanely in love with Finn. Why would he think that she is cheating on him? That's crazy that he would think that." Quinn replied.

"I have no idea but he wants to meet me in the hallway in 10 minutes so I guess that means he is going to tell me more about it and ask me my advice. You wouldn't cheat on me, would you babe?" Puck asked.

"No, why would I need to cheat on you. You're all that I need." Quinn said, giving Puck a kiss.

"Now go get ready so you can meet up with him to see what's wrong and then I can get ready." Quinn said. She also wanted to talk to Rachel but she didn't know if they had enough time to talk.

Puck finished getting dressed and ready. He gave Quinn a kiss and told her that he would be back to pick her up when they were done talking.

Puck then left and saw that Finn was waiting in the hallway for him. He had that Finn look, the one that he gets when he is trying to figure it out.

"You took long enough." Finn said. "I don't know what to do."

"Dude, calm down. What makes you think Rach is cheating on you?" Puck asked.

"Okay first she got this call yesterday that made me concerned but she played it off and then switched the topic where we had you know sex. Then this morning, she got a call from someone when she answered she said, "love" and was whispering. She said that I had no clue on what was going on and then she went to the restroom to finish the conversation. She ended the call with I love you." Finn said, he was getting angry. "Who else could it be?"

"Did you ever think it was her dads?" Puck asked.

"I don't think so because she wouldn't have been so secretive. I don't know what to do. What if she is still seeing that douche bag. I mean they still go to the same school so I am sure they still run into each other from time to time." Finn said, walking back and forth.

"I think you should talk to her and figure it out. You need to focus on the glee club winning Nationals so you can keep Glee club going. Besides, don't you remember that she is the one that fought to be with you. She even kicked that psycho girl's ass for you." Puck replied.

Him and Puck continued to talk about what was going on. Puck kept trying to calm Finn down because he really thought he would have to kick Brody's ass again. On the other side of the wall, Rachel was listening intensely to what was going on. She looked down at her hands and dialed a phone number on her phone.

"Hey, I can't do this anymore. It's time that we come clean. Yeah, meet me at the hotel in 5 minutes. We still have 30 minutes til we have to leave so we need to do this fast. He is going completely crazy because I guess he heard when you called me. It's not my fault that you called instead of texting me. Okay, see you then. Thanks for helping me. I know you wanted to do it later but it needs to be done." Rachel said and she hung up the phone. She had already did her hair and make up so she just needed to put on her clothes and wait.

Finn came back to the room to see Rachel dressed. She was dressed very casually since they were going to be going on a plane and she just wanted to be comfortable. When Finn came into the room, she got up to talk to him.

"Finn. I need to talk to you about something." Rachel said. "I got a phone call this morning and it's important that we talk especially since I overheard your conversation out in the hall with Puck."

But before she could tell him, Finn's phone rang and he saw that it was his mom. He could never ignore his mom's phone call since he was always a mommy's boy and would always be. Besides he was nervous to have this talk with Rachel now. He wasn't prepared to hear her tell him how she is cheating on him.

"Hey, mom." Finn said.

"Hi, sweetheart. Can you talk?" Carole asked.

"No, not right now. Rachel and I are about to talk about something very important." Finn said. He wish he could talk to her more so he didn't have to hear Rachel confess but he knew that he deserved the truth.

"Is it the baby? Is the baby okay?" Carole asked.

"No, it's not that." Finn said.

"Well, talk to your wife and call me back. I want to ask you and your wife something." Carole said.

"Okay, mom." Finn said.

"I love you son." Carole said.

"I love you too. Bye." Finn said.

But, just as he was hanging up the phone, Rachel's phone started to ring. Right now, everyone seemed to call and it was making him more and more nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Yes, we are in room 505." Rachel said into the phone.

When she said that, Finn raised his eyebrow.

"I talked to Mr. Schue earlier and I told him that we wouldn't be able to meet them at McKinley after all. I told him that we would just meet them at the airport." Rachel said.

"Rachel, what is going on? You're really freaking me out. You're not leaving me are you?" Finn asked.

Just as Finn finished asking Rachel that question, the door knocked.

"Sit down." Rachel said. Finn sat down with a worried look on his face, he thought he was going to have kick some butt.

Rachel went and answered the door without really showing who was at the door.

"Thank goodness you're here. You took forever." Rachel said. "Hold on here."

Rachel didn't close the door but didn't open it to reveal who it was. She went to get Finn because she was worried that he was taking things out of line.

"I know that you are nervous about Nationals, the pressure of the Glee club in your hands but I know that you are going to do an amazing job. You have always been a leader and you always will be. You're the love of my life and I would never do anything stupid to hurt you or betray you. I thought you would want all the support in the word so last night I got a call from someone." Rachel said. "Come on in." She yelled.

"Hey big bro." Kurt said as he entered the room.

Finn who looked like he was going to kick ass looked at Rachel with a confused look on his face.

"I got a call from Kurt last night saying that he wanted to surprise you at the school and let you know that he was going to come with us to Nationals to help cheer you on. He also invited your mom and dad to come with but they are going to meet us at the airport as well. I thought you would love to see more faces cheering you and believing in you. Just like I do." Rachel said. She grabbed Finn's hand as she talked. "But when I heard you talking to Puck this morning, I had to call Kurt to get here right away because I couldn't hide this from you anymore. I mean it was only a day but still, you're my husband and I don't like keeping things from you even a surprise like this. I want you to know that never in a million years would I let cheat on you or betray your trust. I love you more than anything in this entire world, Finn Christopher Hudson."

Kurt looked confused at the both of them. "Wait, Finn. You thought that Rachel was cheating on you? Are you crazy? Haven't you realized how much she loves you?" Kurt asked Finn as he saw that Finn hugged Rachel when she was done talking.

"I just was, I don't know man." Finn said. He then turned to Rachel. "I love you more than anything in this world too." He then gave her a kiss. "Man, thanks for coming to see us perform in California. Does Blaine know that you're coming as well?"

"No, he doesn't. I want to surprise him at the airport." Kurt said. "So, let's go."

The New Directions and Finn, Mr. Schue, Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Kurt arrived at the Hotel that they were going to be staying at in Los Angeles. They were so excited to be there finally. They were all hanging out in the lobby while Finn and Mr. Schue tried to get everyone their room assignments. They all turned around to spot Mercedes coming in through the door. They were excited to add another old member from the Glee club to the mix. They were all catching up and talking when the leader of "Throat Explosion" came into the lobby of the hotel.

"Oh my god. Do you know who that is?" Blaine asked.

"That's Jean Baptiste from "Throat Explosion!" Rachel piped in. Finn than gave her a confused look. "What I still keep up the show choir blogs!" Rachel replied.

"You must be the "New Directions"." He said, to the group as he reached them.

"So what if we are?" Sam said.

"I cannot wait to take you and your whole group down." Jean said.

"Excuse me. I was apart of the group that won Nationals last year and I am currently attending the top school in New York so I know great performers when I see them and I know that these kids are going to beat you." Rachel chipped in, pushing Blaine out of the way.

"I don't think so because we are THROAT EXPLOSION!" Jean said, before walking around.

"I miss show choir drama." Mercedes said. "But I see that Rachel is still involved in it."

"Let's go and relax. I know that you guys are more than ready to win this competition." Finn said. Everyone went their separate ways so they could relax for the big Nationals tomorrow.

The next day, everyone gathered to take off to the competition. Rachel is up with Finn when he starts to give the pep talk. "Remember to take this moment in to enjoy it because your never going to get it back. Me and Rachel were talking about it and we know that you got it in you to win this thing! Now, let's show these people what the New Directions got!" Finn said. "Mr. Schue, got anything to add?"

"No, Finn. That was good." Mr. Schue replied.

When they arrived, they each took their seats to watch the other competition start. Throat Explosion was the first to start with their "Mr. Roboto/Counting Stars" and they did really great that they got more nervous. When Finn noticed the look in their eyes, they had the same look him and the other original 5 Glee club members had when they first saw Vocal Adrenaline perform. He remembers that day like yesterday. So he calls for all of them to meet in the back so he could have a word with them. He left behind Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck and especially Rachel since it was a surprise for her what songs they were performing. When they got backstage, they heard the next group go on. They weren't paying attention so they didn't know who was performing or what song they were singing.

"Guys. I know that you got this. There is no reason to be afraid. I know that you are going to win this and we are going to keep Glee club alive for when me and Rachel take over." Finn said. "I have faith in each and every one of you so have faith in yourselves."

They each went in to give the group celebration. They heard their names being called, so Finn told them good luck one more time and went back to sit next to Rachel. It was his dad, his mom then him, Rachel, Kurt, Puck, Quinn and last Mercedes.

They opened the number with Blaine and Tina singing, "More Than A Feeling," followed by Artie singing main on "America" and last Sam taking lead in "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For." Before Finn's mom could say something, Rachel turned over to Finn with a big smile on her face.

"They are playing your favorite songs." She said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can you believe this was their idea?" Finn asked.

"Of course, you're an amazing person and they want to do something special for you." Rachel replied.

When they were done performing, everyone got up to give them the biggest round of applause. Rachel than noticed that Finn's favorite drum sticks where in Sam's hands up in the air. She turned to Finn and he had a surprise look on his face.

"Did you know that they were going to do that?" Rachel asked.

"No, no I didn't know." Finn said, with a half smile. He never thought that he touched their lives that much for them to do this for him.

The judges came out to announce the winner.

"Second place goes to...Throat Explosion!" The lady revealed. "So in first place, that goes to...The New Directions! Congratulations!"

Rachel jumped up and gave Finn the biggest hug and kiss ever. She was so proud of her husband. Then all of his friends started to give him their congratulations. It looked as if Glee club was here to stay. He was proud of the Glee club.

They went out to dinner to celebrate. The New New Directions and The Old New Directions as one big family.

"Here is to my wonderful husband on his FIRST win as a Glee club teacher. I'm so proud of you. I love you and I fall in love with you more and more everyday. In two weeks, we will find out if we are having a boy or a girl and I know that this baby will proud of you too because you are her father. You are truly the best thing that's ever been mine and will forever be mine." Rachel said, with a glass of water in her hand.

"I love you more." Finn replied.

"That's not possible." Rachel replied, giving him a kiss.

****SORRY I COULDN'T BE MORE SPECIFIC WITH THE NATIONALS EPISODE. I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO WATCH THAT EPISODE AGAIN. IT JUST MADE ME CRY TOO MUCH AND TOO HARD TO PUT MYSELF ****THROUGH**** THAT AGAIN. PLEASE BE NICE WITH REVIEWS AND COMMENTS. I LOVED HOW THEY DID DEDICATE THE PERFORMANCE TO FINN THOUGH SO I WANTED TO KEEP TO THAT BUT THIS IS MORE OF A POSITIVE PERFORMANCE SINCE IN MY STORY FINN IS STILL ALIVE.**

****NEXT CHAPTER, THERE WILL BE A SURPRISE AND A TWIST. HOW WILL RACHEL HANDLE HERSELF? WILL SHE TELL FINN OR CAN SHE TRUST PUCK BETTER?****


	12. Chapter 11: Suprises Are In The Air

CHAPTER 11: RACHEL GETS A SURPRISE VISIT

Rachel had agreed that she was going to work to learn the meaning of making her own money. Yes, her dad's helped paid the rent for the apartment they were living in but she felt like this would give her experience for if she ever got a role on Broadway. She auditioned for Funny Girl but when she was eavesdropping she heard their comments so she didn't think she got the role. She loved working with Kurt and Santana, they always made it fun to be at work. In fact, it didn't feel like work at all to her except when she had to deal with rude customers always flirting with her. She had to keep reminding them that she was already married.

Today, she was going to work with Santana and she was glad that she was. Santana always found a way to make work even better. They were working together when she noticed that the two guys from the Funny Girl audition entered the restaurant and sat in Santana's section, she told Santana those were the guys from the audition.

"I'm going to talk to them to show them that I am Fanny Brice." Rachel said.

Santana knew that Rachel had a way of being persuasive.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not too young and that I do have any experience. I have plenty of experience to play Fanny Brice and play it the best. I am a star and I will prove it to you." Rachel said.

She pointed to Santana and Santana pressed the play button for the karaoke machine to play.

"_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright._

_You know I work all day_

_To get you money to buy you things_

_And it's worth it just to hear you say_

_You're going to give me everything_

_So why on earth should I moan_

_'Cause when I get you alone_

_You know I feel ok_

_When I'm home everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeh_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright._

_So why on earth should I moan_

_'cause when I get you alone_

_You know I feel ok_

_When I'm home everything seems to be right_

_When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeh_

_It's been a hard day's night_

_And I've been working like a dog_

_I should be sleeping like a log_

_But when I get home to you_

_I find the things that you do_

_Will make me feel alright_

_You know I feel alright_

_You know I feel alright"_

At that time, she grabbed Santana and told her that they needed to get back to Lima immediately for a surprise. Well there was two surprises in store back in Lima, Ohio.

When they got back to their apartments, Santana went her separate way to get her bags packed for the trip back home. Rachel went home and saw everyone was in the living room, watching television.

"Hey guys, do you guys feel like coming back with me to Lima in a hour?" Rachel asked her friends and husband.

"Why? What's going on? Did something happen?" Finn asked, in a panic. He got up off the couch and started to worry.

"No it's nothing bad but, well I will tell you when we get on the plane." Rachel said. "We have to pack now and head out. I will trust that you guys can keep a secret anyway. Well I have to go pack. So you guys in?"

"Of course, me and Puck are in." Quinn said. "Let's go pack babe." Quinn told Puck. She then grabbed his hand and led him to their room.

"Babe you in?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, let's go pack so we can head out." Finn said.

When everyone was done packing, they headed to the airport. Santana was already on her trip back home and she was going to be staying with her parents so they could catch up. While Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck were all back to the hotel again. They didn't have homes in Lima and they felt like they didn't want to stay with their parents since one of them was already married and the other was engaged, getting ready to get married.

"I cannot wait til tomorrow, I cannot wait for these surprises that are going to happen. What time do we have to be there?" Finn asked Rachel.

"Well, the first surprise will occur in the morning at 11:00 A.M and the second surprise will be at 1:00 P.M" Rachel replied. "So we might be exhausted from all the good news by the end of the night. I'm glad that we were invited to both surprises and be a part of something so great. Something so life changing." Rachel said.

The next day, Rachel and Finn got up to start getting ready. They had two hours to get ready and be there. Finn already knew what the outcome was going to be. Yeah, his brother wasn't very supportive of his engagement to Rachel at the beginning but he came around and now he loved that they were married and having a family together. He realized that Finn and Rachel were endgame and I guess he preferred him over donkey face Brody any day.

Rachel and Finn decided to get ready together but Finn took that as a sign for them to have sex and Rachel had to remind them that only had two hours to be ready and with everyone else.

"Come on, we have enough time babe." Finn begged.

"We can do it when we come back before we go to sleep so we don't have to rush anything." Rachel said. "I'm going to get out of the shower now so you can focus on taking a proper shower."

"You're no fun." Finn joked.

"Shut up, the fun that we had is the reason that I'm pregnant." Rachel said, jokingly.

"You just couldn't resist me, I told you that we have serious musical chemistry." Finn said.

"Well, I'm doing a pretty good job resisting you right now." Rachel said.

"It's cause I'm not singing to you right now." Finn said. "But I will...I can't fight this feeling..."

At that time, Rachel turned on the blow dryer to start doing her hair. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" She yelled, laughing.

By the time, she was done drying her hair, Finn was done with the shower. He always told Rachel that he got dressed faster than her so he was just going to take his time getting ready. Rachel finished getting ready while Finn watched television since he was already dressed and ready. Rachel decided to dress up since this was going to be a big surprise celebration. She wore a short strapless black dress with red high heels with her hair down and straight. She wore her favorite earrings with her favorite Finn necklace and her beautiful engagement/wedding rings. Finn chose to wear his simple black suit with a white shirt underneath. When they were done, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey you guys ready?" Puck asked. He was wearing a black collared shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Yes, we are ready." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you look stunning. How are you feeling?" Quinn asked. Quinn was wearing a simple blue dress with a pair of white sandals.

"No, you look amazing. I look fat." Rachel said.

"No, Rachel. You are glowing and beautiful. I promise you that." Quinn said. She grabbed Rachel's hand.

"See, Rachel. I'm not the only one thinks that you are beautiful. Now can you believe me when I tell you that?" Finn told his wife.

"Okay, well we have to go. I don't want to be late." Rachel said.

–

They arrived at Dalton Academy and saw all the old Warblers and the new and old Glee club members. Blaine managed to pull it off that he got these two groups of people together. They were all told the plan on how they were going to surprise Kurt. Burt was going to bring Kurt down here for a surprise but all Kurt was told was that the old warblers missed him and wanted to have lunch with him.

They heard the car pull up and saw Kurt get out of the car. When the doors opened, they saw Kurt come in and the music started to play.

"_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever._

_[Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Santana, Sam]_

_You make me feel like _

_Like I'm living a _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and _

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back"_

Blaine then grabbed Kurt's hand and they went running through the school til they got to the staircase. Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck stood at the top of the stairs while Kurt stood at the bottom of the stairs with Blaine in front of him and everyone behind him.

_[Blaine]_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The music stopped. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"That song has such a good memory for me. This spot has a good memory for me. When I first met you, there was something about you that I just didn't understand. I felt like when I first saw you that there was something about you that I wanted to know better. I feel like I had knew you my entire life but yet needed to get to know you better. I felt like my world was complete when I looked into your eyes. I knew than that you were sent to me for whatever reason and I grabbed your hand and we ran through this place together. I sang that song in front of you and I was singing that song to you. Only you. I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you while knowing you at the same time. I have loved you from the moment that I met you but the thing was giving into my heart's desire. I was afraid for most of the time that you were too good for me, like you deserved better than me. But I learned to give into my heart and do my best to make you feel like the happiest person because I already feel like the luckiest person in the world getting to have you in my life. So, Kurt. I'm asking if you can let me, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am worth being your husband and best friend. Will you marry me Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, I will. I will marry you Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied. Kurt reached in and gave him a kiss.

"My little brother is getting married." Finn said to Rachel. He than gave her a kiss.

"Yes, my best friend is getting married and soon we will all be in New York together." Rachel said. But they didn't have much time to talk since they had to head over to McKinley for the second surprise that was in store. Rachel couldn't wait because soon the whole Glee club that grew up into a family together was going to be in New York together.

They all headed to McKinley and they had to convince Santana to go with them. She was fighting with them for a while because she said she was tired. But, finally in the end, she agreed to go with them. She didn't understand why she had to go it was not like anyone would notice her gone anyway. She was sure they were only going over to celebrate the engagement.

Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck all arrived together. They met up with all the new and old members of New Directions and Mr. Schue. They saw all the flowers lined up on the stage, they knew that this surprise was going to be perfect as well. They just couldn't wait to see the surprise look they were waiting for. Everyone was just hanging out in the auditorium talking and chit chatting when Rachel got the text message that she was waiting for.

"The bird has landed, the bird has landed." That's all the text message read.

"Okay, everyone lets hid behind these chairs so we won't get seen but we can see what's going on. They all hid but Finn being the protective husband/father made sure that his wife wasn't crowded by everyone or in a position where she could hurt herself or their unborn baby.

They heard the door open to the auditorium and saw the shadow walking towards the stage. They couldn't help but notice that smile and confusion. The music than started to play.

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?_

_Did you have to go to jail,_

_Put you house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan,_

_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for ya_

_Are you shopping anywhere,_

_Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine_

_That you were dodging all the time, are you dizzy?_

_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

_And I've missed your ginger hair_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop making a food out of me_

_Why don't you come on over, Valerie?"_

"Awwwww this is so romantic." Rachel said. "I want them to join us in New York together as a couple."

"Yes, maybe than she would be much happier because they are meant to be." Finn said.

They both turned their attention back to the stage.

"I have spent my days missing you and wanting to kiss you. I know that you were the one who decided to end things and then I left to go to school. But, I'm not happy over there. They are constantly pressuring me and I just want to be with you again. I will move with you if that means I get to wake up next to you again. I don't know if you have moved on or not but I know that no one will love you as big or as much as I do. I want to move to New York with you. I want to live with you. I just want to be with you again." Brittany said. "I love you forever, Santana Lopez. Will you let me move to New York with you?"

"You know that I have always loved you. From the very moment that I met you and I made a mistake in letting you go but that's because I thought you deserved better than me. But I have missed you so much every single moment of the day since you have been gone. I would give anything to have you back in my arms and by my side. I would love for you to come to New York with me and live with me. I will do anything and everything for you. I love you Brittany S. Pierce." Santana replied.

"Everything is working out the way it's meant to be. Me and you are married with our baby on the way. Quinn and Puck are engaged. Kurt and Blaine are engaged. Santana and Brittany are back together. We are all going to be living in New York. Now, we just got to work on Mike and Tina getting back together." Rachel said. She then gave her a husband a kiss.

"Let's go guys." Puck said.

They all got up from behind the seats and headed towards the stage to congratulate the couple getting back together.

"I can't believe everyone has worked out the way meant to." Rachel said. "We are all with our soul-mates. Me and Finn. Quinn and Puck. Kurt and Blaine. Now, Santana and Brittany. We really just need to work on Mike and Tina."

That's when everyone started to scheme on how to work that relationship out. They hoped that Mike would decide to go to New York to be with Tina as she chose to go to New York after all instead of applying anywhere else. Maybe they could convince Mike to go to a school in New York and get transferred from the college he went to in Chicago. He deserved to be with all the greats in New York. Maybe even become a back up dancer to a major star.

–

THE NEXT DAY

Mike got a call from Rachel saying that she wanted to talk to him about something important. He was confused because he never was really close to Rachel so he knew it had to be big for her to go to him. When he finally arrived at the school, he saw Rachel sitting in the auditorium and quickly approached her.

"Hey Rachel, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Mike replied.

"Do you like living in Chicago? Won't you prefer going to school in New York rather than continue to go to school in Chicago?" Rachel asked.

"I mean, it's good. I wouldn't choose it over New York. Sometimes I think I made a mistake on choosing Chicago as a place to go. I now more than ever want to go to New York especially knowing that Tina will be moving to New York. I miss her and I wish I could win her back." Mike said.

"I think you should move to New York. I mean you will have all of us there. You won't be alone. What would you say if I tell you that I want to work with you on getting back with Tina?" Rachel asked.

At the same time, Finn was talking to Tina. He knew that Rachel was going to be talking to Mike and he was going to see what Tina thought about getting back with Mike. He loved these missions that he worked on with Rachel. It was one of his favorite things to do with her. When Tina walked into the room, she was a little confused on why Finn wanted to talk to her today. Glee club was almost over since they won Nationals.

"Hey Finn. I'm confused as to what's going on." Tina said when she entered the room.

"I just wanted to ask you what your plans are for after you graduate here." Finn asked.

"Honestly, I want to go to college in New York especially after all of y'all are going to be there so I won't be alone in the big city. But, it makes me sad that I might be the only one single there. You are married to Rachel. Quinn is engaged to Puck. Kurt is engaged to Blaine. Brittany is with Santana. I miss Mike, I'm still in love with him, is that crazy?" Tina finally asked.

At that time, Finn received a text message from Rachel saying, "Mike is STILL in LOVE with Tina! Find out if she feels the same so we can go to the next step. -Your wifey, Rach3"

"I think that you should come with us to New York. I think that you should be honest with Mike because I know that he feels the same for you. Work things out. Trust me, you don't want to spend any more unnecessary time apart from him. Learn from me." Finn said. As he said that, he stood up and patted her shoulder. "Just be honest."

He walked away and sent the text message, "Talked to Tina. She is still in love with Mike as well. I told her to be honest with him. Hope this works out. -Your husband, Finn"

His phone beeped a second later, "That's awesome! I'm sending Mike into the choir room to talk to her. Hope this plan works. Meet me in Mr. Schue's office so we can spy on them from there. I love you Finny and I'll see you in a minute. -Your wifey, Rach3"

He saw Rachel walking down the hall a moment later and he couldn't help but smile. He fell more and move in love with his wife every single time that he saw her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and he was the luckiest man ever to have her. They rushed into Mr. Schue's office and was thankful that his door connecting to the choir room was closed but thankful because they would still be able to hear what was going on since it wasn't closed all the way. They saw Mike appear at the door while Tina was still looking at her phone.

"What is Tina doing?" Finn asked, himself but out loud.

"She's on twitter. She just tweeted, "I'm about to risk it all and say how I feel. Hashtag scared" Rachel replied.

Then they both turned to the window and looked at them.

"Tina? Can I talk to you?" Mike asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes, I have something to talk to you about as well." Tina replied.

"Let me go first. I made a mistake when I decided that we should break up. I miss you and I'm still so in love with you. If I go to New York, will you want to work things out with me? I miss holding your hand. I miss kissing you. I miss telling you that I love you. You are my love and I can't imagine being with anyone if it's not you. When my dreams come true, I want you there. When your dreams come true, I want to be there. I just want to be with you." Mike confessed.

Tina smiled as he finished. "Mike, I want you to come with me to New York. I want to see what it is like living with you and having a future with you. I spent this past year missing you and thinking of you. I always thought that we would get back together because you are my soul-mate. I just took this year as a way for our love for each other to grow stronger. I love you and I want to be there to see your dreams come true. I want to wake up next to you and go to sleep next to you. I want to be the one you turn to when you need to talk. I want to be the one to cook for you. I want so much with you. Will you come with me to New York and us get our own place together?" Tina asked.

"I would love that. I love you Tina Cohen Chang." Mike said.

"I love you too." Tina said. She then reached in to give him the biggest kiss she ever gave him.

Finn and Rachel both saw and heard what happened. They both looked at each with big smiles on their face and bumped fists to symbolize that they did it. Rachel then noticed that Tina tweeted, "Back with the love of my life and we can't wait to be in NY together soon. #IloveMikeForever" So Rachel replied, "Soooo happy for the both of you. We cannot wait to have our whole famigleea together in NY baby!"

–

Everyone was back into New York. Finn and Rachel were living together with Puck and Quinn waiting to find out if they were having a boy or girl in a week. Kurt and Blaine were living together with Santana and Brittany. They were surprised to find out that Sam and Mercedes were back together, would you call it back together when they never really dated in high school. Well, they were together and living with Mike and Tina. The best part of it all is that they all lived on the same floor so they were always together. Next week when they found out what they were having, Kurt was throwing a baby shower in his apartment so that was going to be exciting. Rachel never felt more happy than she was at this time but she was in for a big surprise.

Rachel and Santana were heading over for their shift at the diner. Rachel was showing more than she was before but it looked like she ate a big lunch. When she walked into work, Gunther told her that someone was waiting for her. She saw who it was and immediately got nervous.

"Hi, welcome to the Spotlight Diner. How can I help you?" Rachel asked.

"I would like a whole cake." He said.

"A whole cake?" Rachel asked.

"Yes but I would like for you to write a special message on it. I would like for you to write, "Congratulations, You are Fanny Brice."" he said.

"Are you serious? Are you serious?" Rachel said, her eyes filled with tears as she covered her mouth with her hand as she smiled. She couldn't hold in her excitement so she yelled. "I got it! I got the part! I'm going to be Fanny in Funny Girl on Broadway!"

Santana couldn't hold her excitement in for her friend as she met Rachel halfway to give a big hug to her. The man saw them celebrating so he slowly left the diner. Rachel could not stop smiling even after Santana left to go run an errand for Gunther since they were out of a couple of supplies for the diner. She felt like nothing could bring her down until she saw him.

"So it's true? I heard you were knocked up and married. I didn't want to believe it when I heard people talking about it at NYADA but I guess it's true. I don't even know how you think your going to play Fanny Brice knocked up and fat." He said.

"Yes, me and Finn got married. We are expecting our first baby in November. Why are you even here right now? I have been doing my best to avoid you. Which means I don't want to see you so you come to my work. I think you better leave before Santana comes back and sees you. I know the last time you saw her didn't end well either." Rachel said.

"That's right, she called in your "husband" to kick my ass and I guess that worked out well for you. But I know that you miss me because I know that I am way better than him. You wouldn't have picked me over him the first time if you didn't think so." Brody said.

"That was a mistake, I just used you to get him jealous. Boy I'm so glad that I never slept with you, you are nothing but a man-whore." Rachel said.

"Look who's talking. You're the one who got knocked by another man when you were with me. Now your working here? Let me guess, your husband cannot provide for you and the baby you choose to have with him." Brody said.

"For your information, Finn does more than enough to provide for me. Just get out of this diner." Rachel said.

"Yeah whatever. I will see you around. By the way, you're looking more beautiful than ever." Brody remarked as he left.

"Ewwwww so gross." Rachel said.

When she got off her shift that night from the diner and headed home, she couldn't get over the fact that Brody had the nerve to show up to her work. She didn't know if she should tell Finn or how to tell him. She knew how Finn could be when he gets jealous.

She was surprised when she got home to see that Finn was out at the store picking up some more snacks for her. She just thought he must've forgot to get them earlier. She was happy to see Puck in the living room, maybe she could ask him his opinion.

"Berry! How was work?" Puck said as soon as he saw her.

"Ugh, don't ask." Rachel said.

"What happened?" Puck asked. He turned off the television to give Rachel all his attention.

"Did Finn ever tell you about the guy I was with to make him jealous?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, the male hooker whose ass he kicked." Puck said. "Which I have to say, I am proud of him for. Why you ask?"

"Well, he came into my work...and..." Rachel said.

Puck looked at her confused...

"You won't believe the things he said to me." Rachel continued.

Puck was now furious...

****I AM SORRY FOR A LONG CHAPTER BUT I WANTED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN. I WILL SAY I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS BUT THOSE BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF GLEE. THIS IS SIMPLY WHAT I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO SEE HAPPEN ON THE SHOW.****

_**LEAVE COMMENTS ON:**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KLAINE ENGAGEMENT? BRITTANA REUNION? TIKE REUNION?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT RACHEL GETTING THE ROLE OF FUNNY GIRL? DO YOU THINK THAT THEY WILL STILL HAVE HER NOW THAT'S PREGNANT?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BRODY'S COMMENTS TO RACHEL AT THE DINER?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT RACHEL CONFIDING IN PUCK?**_

_**DO YOU THINK SHE'LL TELL FINN?**_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_


	13. Chapter 12: BOY OR GIRL

CHAPTER TWELVE: BOY OR GIRL

Rachel had confided into Puck about the events that happened between her and Brody. She just thought he would have a better head on his shoulders than Finn would have. Besides, she didn't want anything to happen to her husband because of her ex. But, she did not expect for the next event to happen and she couldn't help but feel at fault.

–

It took a week for it to happen but I guess he was just waiting for the right time. Rachel thought that she could trust Puck with what happened at the diner. She knew that if Finn would find out about it, he might go after him again and she didn't want to stress either herself or him about someone who wasn't even worth the time of day. Rachel was excited because tomorrow was her big appointment to find out if she and Finn were expecting their first son or first daughter. Her and Finn had already came up with the names that they had in mind. Kurt was finishing up the final details of the baby shower where they were going to announce the results so of course everything was gender friendly but classic. Kurt hated the idea of either using the color green or yellow as the theme so he went with the classic black and white theme colored.

Rachel got dressed for her doctor's appointment and she was thankful that Finn was going to be there when they found out what they were having. Finn told her that he wouldn't miss it for anything and she believed him. He always kept reminding her that he loved his family and would do anything for them. Rachel decided to go with something comfortable since she was now five months pregnant and her bump was showing a little more than before. She wore her favorite shorts with a simple white t-shirt and flats. Yeah, she always got looked at while walking with Finn when she wasn't her heels due to their insane height difference but she was concerned that something might happen if she was wearing heels. She couldn't risk anything happening to the baby. Besides, she loved that Finn was so much taller than her and she didn't care what people thought because it wasn't their relationship anyway. Finn decided that he was just going to write his favorite lucky vest to the appointment.

"I'm so nervous, Finn." Rachel said as they left their room and entered the living room.

"Why are you nervous?" Finn asked.

"I just want to know if we are having a boy or girl. I really want a girl. While you want a boy." Rachel asked.

"Hey guys." Puck said.

"Today is the big day right?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I think I am having a girl or I really want it to be a girl. Finn thinks it is a boy." Rachel said.

"I say girl." Puck said.

"I say boy." Quinn said. "Do you have any names picked out or no?"

"Yes, I let Rachel pick those out since she is the one carrying the baby." Finn said.

"I think it's a great name with such history behind it." Rachel said. "You will find out today at the baby shower. Remember to go to Kurt's and we will meet up with you there. Well we have to go. Finn?"

Rachel and Finn decided that they wanted to walk to the doctor's office since it gave them a chance to get some type of exercise in. They just loved holding each others while walking in New York together because this is all Rachel ever wanted. To be in the city that she loved with the man that she loved. Nothing was better than this and soon they were going to have the baby they conceived out of love. While they were walking to their doctors appointment, Puck and Quinn were at the apartment talking.

"I just can't believe that he had the nerve to approach like that." Quinn told Puck. She was cleaning up the kitchen so Rachel didn't have to do it later.

"Me, either. I don't know what I should do. If I should tell Finn. Rachel trusted me with this issue and she doesn't want to worry about her husband getting arrested or something for kicking his ass again." Puck said.

"Well, if she trusted you with this that must be for a reason." Quinn said. "It's crazy to see you as tamed as you are know because the Puck that I knew. The bad-ass Puck wouldn't have let anyone talk to anyone he thinks of as family like that." Quinn said.

"Yeah." Puck said. That's all he could say any way. He couldn't get Brody and his rude comments to Rachel out of his mind. He kept thinking of what if Brody has the nerve to do it again. He obviously didn't learn from the ass kicking Finn gave him to stay away..

Kurt was next door in the apartment that he was sharing with Blaine, Brittany and Santana setting up everything for the baby shower. His and Finn's parents were going to be arriving any minute. Unfortunately, Rachel's parents weren't able to make it since they were on a business trip but Rachel and Finn were going to Skype them tonight to tell them the news.

"Is everything coming together smoothly?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Now, we just have to wait for mine and Finn's parents. I know Emma and Mr. Schue were going to be coming over in a few. Mike and Tina are on their way with Sam and Mercedes. I even invited some of the New Directions that didn't graduate to come over. It was sweet because they all chipped in for the gas for the road trip over here." Kurt said.

"I just cannot wait to find out what Frankendaddy and The Little Jew are having and what name they are giving the baby." Santana said.

"Me either. I have a feeling it's a girl. I hope it's a girl." Blaine said.

At that the doctor's office, they were waiting to get called in.

"Mrs. Hudson?" The nurse called.

Rachel than got up and grabbed her husband's hand. The nurse directed Finn to their room but told Rachel that they needed their urine sample to make sure everything was okay. When she was done, Rachel was then directed to the scale to weigh her and have her blood pressure taken. After that was done, Rachel was told to wait in the room til the doctor came in to check on her. Rachel went back to the room where Finn was waiting for her. She than soaked in it, that this was the moment that they were going to find out if she was having a baby girl or a baby boy.

"Hello, Mrs. Hudson. How's your pregnancy treating you so far?" The doctor asked when he walked in the door.

"Good. Just always hungry and tired but I'm sure that is normal." Rachel said.

"Yes, that's normal. I see you are here to find out what you're having. Is that right?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm so nervous." Rachel said.

"Okay, lets check this out." The doctor said. "Okay, lets check you out to see how your growing." He than measured her stomach and wrote the measurements down.

"This is cold so beware." The doctor said as he put the gel on Rachel's stomach. "Okay, let's check this out. That's the baby's head. That's the baby's legs. It seems the baby has his/her legs crossed. This is her arm. Let's listen to the heartbeat before the big reveal."

Finn was holding Rachel's hand as they were looking at their baby in the sonogram. He was already getting tears in his eyes as he was looking at his baby. He always got emotional at the doctor's office when they had chances to see the baby or hear the baby's heartbeat. When they started to hear the heartbeat, Finn's eyes started to water more. This was his baby. His first baby. He was already so in love with him. He couldn't wait to hold him in his arms and teach him things. He looked at Rachel as she had tears started to form in her eyes.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. It seems like you are having..." The doctor said.

Everyone had arrived at Kurt's apartment when Kurt received the text message from Finn saying, "We are done at the doctor's office, little bro. We know what we are having. Can't wait to share the news with everyone. Be there in 20 minutes. -Finn"

"Everyone they will be here in 20 minutes, Rachel has the news on to whether it is a boy or girl." Kurt yelled.

At that time, everyone started to gossip about their thoughts of whether it was a boy or girl. Half the room thought it was a boy and the other thought it was a girl. Kurt had decided that when Rachel and Finn announce what they were having, he was going to have them split up into two. On one side of the apartment where going to be the people who believed they were having a girl and they ones who thought that she was having a boy.

The second that Finn and Rachel got into the room, the room grew silent as they stared at the couple. Rachel and Finn did their rounds of talking to each guest and they wanted to eat first before saying anything especially since Rachel was very hungry.

"Okay, since I have now gotten food in my stomach, I will tell you what we found out today." Rachel said.

"Okay everyone who thinks Rachel is having a boy, step over here. If you think that she is having a girl step over there with Blaine." Kurt said. As he said that, the group of people divided into two.

Rachel and Finn got in the middle of the two groups. Finn was already nervous to for Rachel to announce what they were having in front of the people they loved.

"Okay, me and Finn already know what we are having plus we already have the name picked out." Rachel said.

"Yes, I felt that since Rachel is the way to go through this pregnancy and actually have to push the baby out, she should be the one to choose the name." Finn said, he grabbed onto his wife.

"Me and Finn are happy to announce that we are having..." Rachel then looked at Finn. Then at the group on her left which was Santana, Brittany, Tina, Sam, Marley, Ryder. Puck and Blaine who think she is having a girl while on the left was Mike, Mercedes, Jake, Puck, Artie, Kitty, Mr. Schue, Carole, Burt, Emma and Kurt who said she was having a boy. "A boy. Me and Finn are expecting a baby boy."

Everybody cheered out for them. The ones on the right were teasing the ones on the left since they lost.

"What's his name?" Carole asked.

"We choose to name him William Noah Drizzle Hudson." Finn said.

"Let me explain to why we chose that name. William was chosen as to honor William McKinley High School where we met and more importantly to honor our favorite teacher Will Schuester. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have talked or sang together. You wouldn't have given Finn the courage to do what he loves and now we have a family. Also if it wasn't for your almost wedding on Valentines day, we wouldn't have conceived the baby then. Noah is after his godfather, Finn's best friend and my new best friend. He acts like he is my big brother and I love it especially since I grew up an only child. Drizzle is because Finn said he loved that name back when Quinn was pregnant and he thought that was the perfect baby name since..how did you say it, Finn?" Rachel than asked Finn.

"I said that Drizzle would be perfect name because it's not really raining outside so it smells like rain but you don't need an umbrella to go outside." Finn said.

Carole at that moment looked at her son and saw that he was a bigger dork than she thought. But that's the one thing that she loved so deeply about him and she loved how much Rachel loved him.

"So I want to introduce you to our son, William Noah Drizzle Hudson." Rachel said. She then grabbed the sonogram out of her purse and showed everyone. She gave a copy to Finn's parents because she knew that they would love that. Everyone gathered around her and just wanted to talk to her more and more. They all had fun laughing and catching up but one by one people started to say goodbye.

–

The next day, Puck asked Rachel if he could walk her to work since Santana and Kurt were off that day and he wanted to check out where Rachel worked at. Rachel told him to seat in her section so she could serve him. But, they were both in for a surprise when they got there.

When Rachel first noticed who was there, she got nervous. Not for herself but for Puck to see who it was. This was the last person she ever expected to see here again. Puck was not going to handle this very well. Rachel just wanted to hide and skip work today. She hid behind Puck.

"Puck. I think we need to go." Rachel whispered to Puck. She just hoped that Puck didn't look around to see the reason why. "I'll call Gunther in and tell him that I can't make it today."

"Rachel? What's going?" Puck asked confused since Rachel was now pushing him out of the restaurant.

"Oh look who is working today." The voice said. Rachel just pushed Puck out and she was pulling his hand to hurry up. But the person just kept following them.

"Wait, who is that guy?" Puck asked as Rachel pushed him in the alley to get away.

When Rachel thought the coast was clear. She said, "That's Brody. I just didn't want to hear him insult me or Finn again today. I told him to stay away from my place of work. I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell Finn so he could get manly and kick his ass again. I don't need this stress right now." Rachel then held on her stomach. But even them going into the alley didn't stop Brody from following them. He obviously didn't know what he got himself into.

"Oh I see even when you're married, you still choose any guy over Finn. I'm still here. I know we never had sex but maybe now you're ready for it with a real man." Brody said.

"Ewww that's gross. Don't make me throw up. Finn is more of a man than you can ever be." Rachel said.

"Hey, dude. You need to back off." Puck said, stepping between Rachel and Brody.

"Who are you? Another lame Finn?" Brody asked.

"Don't you ever insult my best friend or his wife in front of me. You think that Finn kicked your ass but I am the one who was the original bad ass. I dumped people in dumpsters for a hobby. I went to juvie. I am the one who showed Finn how to throw a good punch. You have no idea who you're messing with or whose family your messing with." Puck said. "Let me heard that you come to my little sister's work again or insult my family again, I will mess up that wannabe pretty face. You know what, forget that. Finn gave you the first warning to stay away from his wife. Here's mine."

At that time, Puck just threw a punch at him. He then grabbed Brody by the shirt and threw him against the wall. Puck just kept punching Brody and Brody wasn't even able to fight back. Brody then somehow got in one punch but Puck quickly punched him twice in return. Rachel was telling them to stop but couldn't do much more because she didn't want to get hit in the fight. She got near the boys to stop them and almost got hit by accident when she felt somebody grab her up and carry her away. When she looked back she noticed that Blaine and Sam were trying to break up the fight and Mike had saw that she was about to get pushed so he carried her to safety in fear that something would happen to her or the baby.

"I think you need to get out of here before you have the three of us kicking your ass." Blaine yelled.

"Yeah, dude. You almost hit a pregnant woman. Now get out of here before we call her husband who kicked your ass in the first place." Sam chipped in.

Rachel was surprised that Finn wasn't with them but she was surprised how lucky she was that they were all walking past by when this happened. Kurt was next to Tina and Mercedes. He was probably the one who told them that it was Brody and she knew they all knew what Finn did for her.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel replied. "I think I am going to have to tell Finn about this and the first time."

"Do you mind if we have the apartment alone for a couple of hours? It just might help me confess to him better." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I'll go with you so I can get Quinn and we can go somewhere, just text me when your done." Puck said.

"Thanks guys for being at the right spot at the right time." Rachel told her friends.

When her and Puck arrived at the apartment, Finn was in the shower and Quinn was in the living room.

"Puck! What happened?" Quinn asked when she saw her fiance come into the apartment.

"We will talk about it over dinner and a movie. Let's leave Rachel and Finn alone. They need to talk about something important." Puck said.

Quinn agreed and grabbed her things. Rachel sat in the living room and waited for Finn to get out of the shower. While she waited, she started to cry. She didn't want anything to happen. She hopes Finn doesn't think that she was trying to hide anything.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Finn asked. He had heard Rachel crying from the room. He went up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I have to tell you something." Rachel said.

When they got to the restaurant, Quinn requested to know what happened.

"Today when she went to work, Brody was there again. So she tried to leave and she pushed me away but he followed her. He started to talk smack so I had to lay one on him. Apparently during the fight though, Brody almost hit Rachel." Puck said. Before he could finish Quinn interrupted.

"Oh hell NO! He didn't hit Rachel or the baby did he? If he did, I will get Santana and we will track him down ourselves." Quinn said, angry. Yeah she knew that her and Rachel didn't have the best track record in the past but they grew extremely close and she was extremely protective of her especially when it came to the baby.

"Calm down, babe. I guess Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt were passing by so Mike managed with his quick feet to get Rachel out of the situation before anything happen. Then Sam and Blaine broke us up and threatened to kick ass or tell Finn." Puck said.

"Thank goodness Rachel is okay. So she is planning on telling Finn?" Quinn asked. "I wonder how he is taking it."

Finn was furious but not at Rachel but because Brody almost hit his wife and was talking down on her the way he was. He was about to go kick his ass when Rachel stopped him. She was the only person that had the ability to calm him down.

"He is not even worth it, babe." Rachel said. "I don't think he will be coming back around. The guys kind of threaten to kick his ass again."

"It should be me protecting you though. I am your husband." Finn said.

"You do protect me. You always take care of me but I don't want to worry about something happening to you. I promise if he bothers me again, I will let you kick his ass, okay?" Rachel said.

"Fine, I love you to too much to let you stress over that asshole." Finn said.

"No I love you more." Rachel said.

"That's not possible." Finn said.

"I'll show you." Rachel said.

She led Finn into the bedroom. She told him to sit on the bed and wait for her. She went to the restroom and pulled the bag that she had under the sink that she marked "female products" because she knew that Finn wouldn't touch it if it said that. She pulled a bag out that was red see through lingerie with a red thong that had stockings attached. She immediately put it on and put her up in a high ponytail because loved it when he could see her face perfectly, she remembered.

"Close your eyes!" Rachel yelled from the restroom.

She went into the bedroom and stood right in front of Finn.

"Do you want to know how I know that I love you more?" Rachel asked. "Because no matter how I feel, I will still try my best to look sexy for you. Open your eyes."

When Finn opened his eyes, he was speechless as to what was in front of him. He woke up every morning and went to sleep every night thankful that Rachel was all his. For the rest of his life. He promised that he would spend his life cherishing her and it was the easiest and best thing he could ask for.

"You look...you look...man I am one lucky man." Finn said. That's all that he could manage to get out.

"No I am lucky because I have the sexiest, most handsome man as a husband ever." Rachel said. As she said that, she climbed on top of his lap as to ride him. She then lightly pushed him against the bed as she laid on top of him to start planting kisses on him and down his neck. She loved moments where she felt intimate and close to her husband and this was one of them.

"You make me feel like the sexiest woman in the world. It's my turn to show you how much I love you and appreciate you." Rachel said. "I'm always thankful that you were the one boy who I gave myself to and the only man who has ever had me this way. You're the only man for me, Finn Hudson."

****DO YOU THINK BRODY WILL RETURN? DO YOU THINK HE LEARNED HIS LESSON? DO YOU THINK RACHEL SHOULD CONTINUE WORKING AT THE DINER? DO YOU THINK SHE'LL BE ABLE TO CONTINUE TO REHEARSE FOR FUNNY GIRL NOW THAT SHE IS FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT?****


End file.
